Fatherly Influence
by I Agree
Summary: COMPLETE! Drabble story set in the beginning of the series. The Inu no Taishou gives one last gift to his sons through the poor unsuspecting Kagome. I Do Not Own Inuyasha
1. Heat

Heat

She hadn't meant to pull it out. She just sort of… did. One moment she had been trying to rescue Inuyasha from his half-brother, the next she had the Inu no Taisho's battered Tetsuseiga in hand.

Kagome's heart beat violently against her rib cage as she looked down at the sword, wondering how she'd been able to even get the thing out when the two brothers hadn't succeeded. She was nowhere near as strong as they were. Maybe they had loosened it enough for her.

She looked up and found the two half-brothers staring incredulously at her. Well at least it stopped Sesshoumaru from killing his younger brother. Before she could voice her own incredulity, or even an apology, a searing heat in her hand had her shrieking in pain. The hilt of the sword was _burning_ her, yet for the life of her she was unable to let go.

The heat spread up her body, sending each nerve on fire with pain. It centered in her head, and, unable to help herself, she clawed at her scalp to make it stop. Soon the heat became too much and the last thing Kagome heard before she succumbed to the pain was Inuyasha yelling her name.

-FI-

A.N. I'm baaaaaack. I'll try to update this once or twice a week. It will _definitely_ be weekly though.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

POSTED AUGUST 17, 2010


	2. Precious Metals

Precious Metals

Kagome was aware of a few things when she woke. She was lying on the uncomfortable, corpse ridden ground of the Taishou's grave, there were no more sounds of fighting – though _arguing_ was another story – and her head was just _killing_ her.

"What the hell happened to her Sesshoumaru?" came the grating voice of a certain inu-hanyou.

"Why do you assume, _brother_, that I have any idea?" was the smooth reply, though the voice was not nearly as calm as before. "It is _fathers_ sword."

Groaning, Kagome sat up, rubbing a temple to ease the pain and blinking the grogginess away. Whatever _that_ ride was, she'd be sure to pass on it in the future.

The smooth shuffling of silk before her had her freezing, the pain forgotten as a strong, unrelenting aura bore down on her. Kagome looked up and squeaked in fright when she saw Sesshoumaru glowering down at her. Oh, he was going to _murder_ her.

But the expression on his face changed quickly into one of surprise. Only a second later and Kagome found herself dangling by her shirt front, brought up to eye level with the tall daiyoukai. She flinched when a claw delicately touched the corner of her right eye.

"_Gold_."

-FI-

A.N. Installment 2! I've decided that I'm going to try to update these every Tuesday and Friday. If I happen not to be able to, it should go up the next day. I'm pretty far ahead in the chapters, so I think I'll be fine.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

POSTED AUGUST 19, 2010


	3. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

She couldn't stop looking into the mirror.

Kagome crouched in front of the campfire, her compact mirror clutched in her hands. As soon as they had come out of the Inu no Taishou's tomb, she had found her bag and pulled the compact out, unwilling to believe either brother's – or even Myouga's – word that something was wrong with her eye. Sure enough though, the iris of her right eye had changed to the same gold of the two inu brothers, but with the demonic pupil of the elder brother.

Her fingers traced just under the changed eye before she looked to the forged fang in her lap. Just what had it done?

"You will come to my fortress."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise, but it was Inuyasha who shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" snapped the hanyou. "You've been trying to kill us for the past few hours! Now you demand we go peacefully to that damn castle and believe we _live_ through it? I'm not an idiot Sesshoumaru."

The older brothers' expression didn't change, "It is the only place we will get the answers."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"Father told Mother all."

-FI-

A.N. Friendly warning for all those who like a hard-ass bitch for a SessMom: I have a different personality in mind for her. Not sappy, don't worry, but one that will suit this story line better.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

POSTED AUGUST 21, 2010


	4. Voices

Voices

All she wanted to do was sleep. Really. Was that too much to ask for after such a weird, _weird_ day? It was the middle of the night too, what sane creature was willingly up in the middle of the night?

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she leaned against Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon, trying to find the most comfortable position against them. The two brothers had been fighting for over six hours, and for the first two she had yelled herself hoarse trying to stop them. After being blatantly ignored, she'd given them up as a lost cause and made friends with Ah-Un. Heck, she'd even tried to get on friendlier terms with Jaken, but he hadn't wanted anything to do with her 'filthy human' self. Well, she supposed after jumping on him she really couldn't blame him.

The young woman sighed as she pulled at her top, trying to get the still-somehow-sticky fluids away from her skin while simultaneously trying not to wonder just _what_ that stickiness was. She'd never felt so filthy in her life.

'_Perhaps you should go take a bath.'_

Yes, that sounded like a good idea. After being in the bowels of a massive dog corpse it would be nice to just get it all _off_. Then again she would have to interrupt the two brothers childish spat in order to find which direction to go to, and heaven knew she wouldn't be able to do _that_.

'_The dragon should know where to take you. Bring him along instead.'_

Kagome looked at Ah-Un, wondering if they would be willing to guide her to a good bathing spot. But then another thought, a very disturbing thought, crossed her mind.

And the voice which had spoken in her head laughed.

-FI-

A.N. And so the fun begins… Who saw that one coming?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

POSTED AUGUST 24, 2010


	5. General

General

'_Don't worry, I'm not going to bite. After all, I have no teeth.'_

Kagome was on her feet in an instant, wide eyes staring at nothing as she listened to the cheerfully amused voice in her own head. Dimly she heard the sounds of fighting fade and her name called out in concern.

"Uh, wh-who are you?" she asked aloud, her voice shaking with fright.

A hand came down on her shoulder and gently shook her, "Kagome… I'm _Inuyasha_ remember?"

She waved him off in irritation as the voice in her head chuckled. _'It wouldn't be fun just telling you. You should guess who I am.'_

She wracked her brain, trying vainly to sort through her memories, even her grandfathers stories for anything that would tell her why there was a new voice in her head. Anything that didn't involve her being insane but that made sense. Was there a demon who could attach itself to brains?

'_Come now pup. It's not so hard. I'll give you a hint: I was once a great general.'_

Her eyes widened impossibly more, "Taishou-sama?"

-FI-

A.N. And now we know part of the nature of the Inu no Taishou's last gift. Answer any more questions r0o?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	6. Fault

Fault

'This isn't happening,' seemed a constant mantra now.

Between the deep chuckle in her head, the claims from Inuyasha and Jaken that she had finally gone insane – which she wasn't denying yet – and the contemplative looks Sesshoumaru cast her way, Kagome repeated the words over and over again. After all, it _couldn't_ be happening. The Inu no Taishou, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's _father_, _could not be in her head._

'This really isn't happening.'

'_Why not?'_ asked the curious voice in her head.

'Shut up you!' She thought furiously, a throaty growl unknowingly escaping her lips. 'This is all your fault!'

'_And how do you figure that? I no longer have a body. Well, unless we count yours, which I am_ very_ pleased to share I must say.'_

Kagome ignored both his sleazy compliment and the horrified shiver it caused to run up her spine. 'How isn't it your fault? It's _your_ sword in _your_ damned carcass!'

'_You're the one who pulled it out of its pedestal, pup.'_

She groaned, pulling the ends of her hair in frustration. 'Shut up.'

-FI-

A.N. Kinda gives another meaning to talking/arguing with ones self, eh? Early because I felt like it. You'll get another installment tomorrow but probably late, I'll be at the zoo lookin' at my relatives.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

POSTED AUGUST 30, 2010


	7. Runt

Runt

Sesshoumaru didn't like mysteries. Mysteries implied there was an aspect of a situation he didn't know about. This was an impossibility, or as near to one that was demonly possible. Sesshoumaru hunted knowledge and power like a starving man hunted food, there was not a subject in existence which he didn't know something about.

Yet his fathers possession of the girl, Kagome, was a mystery.

General Saitou of the Western Lands had willingly given his life for his youngest child. He should have gone peacefully to the next world. Instead the inuyoukai's spirit was in the girl, and Sesshoumaru didn't know why, nor how to be rid of his sire's presence again.

The Western Lord suppressed a growl as he listened to his brother and the girl bicker.

"So you're saying… my Dad's in your head?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

He restrained the need to tear off the boys ears. Exactly how many times did that need to be asked before it sank into that thick skull of his?

"For the hundredth time, Inuyasha, _yes_. At least he's claiming to be your father."

"But that's not possible,' the hanyou argued, "The old man's dead!"

"There are spells," Sesshoumaru intervened smoothly, unsure how much more he would be able to take before ripping out his younger half-brothers vocal chords, "and Father was vain enough to try living through one of us."

There was a short merciful silence as both took in the new information before the girl suddenly gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "What did Father call me?"

The girl flushed darkly, shaking her head. He frowned, flexing his claws threateningly.

"Oh, alright," squeaked she, trying to appear smaller, "he said you're a snotty runt and he should have smothered you when he had the chance."

"…Hn."

Well, there was always killing her. That would get rid of his father again, wouldn't it?

-FI-

A.N. This one is very long compared to the others, but it's Sesshoumaru. He gets to have longer drabbles… that and I combined two of the previous drabbles. So yeah.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

POSTED AUGUST 31, 2010


	8. Calm

Calm

"Inuyasha, I think maybe we should go with Sesshoumaru to his place."

Kagome braced herself for more yelling, clutching the Tetsuseiga in her arms like a lifeline. He'd been so adamant about them not going to the fortress that she knew her acquiescence would not be welcomed at all.

Yet when the hanyou turned to look at her, he said nothing, only looked at her pensively.

She flushed bright red, speaking quickly before he shot her down completely. "I-I mean, I'm way out of my depth here. I have been since I got to this era. And now there's a demon in my head talking to me who claims to be your father. I don't know what to do, and Sesshoumaru seems like he might have _some_ idea." Inuyasha sighed and open his mouth, but she pressed on, wanting him to understand. "If you know something, _anything_, then I'm all for hearing it. Really. I just want this guy out of my head."

She fell silent, knowing if she spoke anymore she'd start crying.

'_Be calm, pup. Nothing bad will happen.'_

'So says the one causing the harm.'

Inuyasha stared at her a little bit longer before he again turned away. "Yeah, we'll go."

She gave him a watery smile and reigned in the urge to hug him. "Thank you."

-FI-

A.N. Kind of a filler. I had them just arriving at the castle and that didn't feel right after Inuyasha fought it so vehemently. This works to get him/them there!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	9. Home

Home

She didn't know how long they had been traveling, but Kagome really wanted to stop now.

Tiredly she swayed atop Ah-Un who kindly allowed her to ride when she started lagging behind. It was a miracle to her she hadn't fallen asleep already. The sun had risen several hours before, which meant she had gone more than a full day without rest, and a sleep-deprived Kagome was never a good thing.

More annoyingly, she still had to carry the Inu no Taishou's damn fang. Neither of the brothers wanted to even touch the Tetsuseiga for fear that they too would gain an uninvited voice, so she was stuck with the stupid thing. It was almost ironic too. They'd fought tooth and nail to get it and now they were treating their fathers legacy as if it were contaminated.

And contaminated it was.

'_I am not a contamination, pup.'_ Warned the voice in her head, but she ignored him, the exhaustion stopping her from even _thinking_ of any good insults. How pitiful.

"We are here."

Kagome started, her back stiffening at Sesshoumaru's sudden announcement. She looked up, and what she saw was enough to drive away a good deal of the sleepiness.

A large stone wall with intricate carvings stood before them, precious stones and metals enhancing certain features. Amber for a dogs eye, strategically placed rubies as blood in a battle scene. The wall was obviously meant to intimidate enemies and intruders, but at the same time impress all who laid eyes on it. Yet, though imposing and horrifically beautiful, the wall was not the most breathtaking sight.

High in the sky, obscured by voluminous clouds, was a massive Japanese styled castle.

"It's beautiful." Kagome breathed.

The creature in her head rumbled in agreement. _'It is home.'_

-FI-

A.N. Why do they need a wall when the palace is high in the air? I dun know… maybe there's a city beneath the castle.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	10. Absence

Absence

The inside of the castle was just as beautiful as the outer, and Kagome had to resist the urge to explore. Not only would she most definitely get lost, but she was sure the current Lord of the West wouldn't appreciate her wandering in his home.

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly as she watched Sesshoumaru as he took a deep breath through his nose, testing the air. He 'hn-ed' on the released breath and began pulling off his armor.

"Mother is away," he informed them blithely as a few maids came out from nowhere to assist him.

Beside her, Inuyasha growled in irritation while the inuyoukai in her head chuckled. "When will she be back?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger half-brother, "I am not my mothers' keeper."

"Keh."

The lord of the house gesture to two of the maids, "Have two guest rooms prepared." They bowed and scurried off immediately.

"I don't need no room," grumbled Inuyasha, "I just want answers."

"Mother will more than likely be gone for weeks, and my advisors do not convene on this day." Sesshoumaru leveled a stare at the younger brother, "But you are welcome to sleep with the cattle."

-FI-

A.N. Oh, dear, InuMama is gone… just another reason for everyone to get into trouble!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	11. Dream

Dream

Waking up to the sound of a very bored Inu daiyoukai was a singular occurrence, not to mention an annoying one. Listening to Saitou grumble and sigh, Kagome wondered if it were possible to bash the head of someone who was in _her_ head.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the priestess tried to ignore the demon in her head as he began to whine.

'_How can you sleep for so long? You humans sleep your lives away.'_

Kagome glanced out the window, groaning when she realized the sun had barely risen. 'You jerk! I was sleeping!'

'_That was the problem.'_ He spoke to her as if she was a child.

She growled and whipped the covers over her head, determined to go back to sleep in spite of Saitou's protests.

'_Pu-u-u-u-p,_' he whined annoyingly, _'You're already wide awake! Let's go do something productive instead. I know! Let's go take a bath!'_

She grumbled, burrowing further under the blankets.

The voice in her head sighed dramatically, _'Fine. You were having interesting dreams anyway.'_

The priestess yawned, '…You can see my dreams too?' she wondered idly.

'_Yes. I hope it's another lewd one. You humans have better imagination than I gave you credit for!'_

Kagome was up in an instant. "Bath it is!"

-FI-

A.N. What a naughty, naughty Saitou.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	12. Royal Bath

Royal Bath

It was somehow strange being in Sesshoumaru's palace without being a prisoner. Instead she was wandering the halls of his home without his permission. Granted there were extenuating circumstances, but he'd been trying to kill her just yesterday.

Kagome turned down a corridor at Saitou's direction, wondering if she should even be listening to him. Who knew where he was taking her? He could be sending her off to the dungeon! Not to mention if Sesshoumaru found her exploring he would probably gut her.

'_Here we are,'_ Saitou said suddenly, _'the door on your left.'_

Taking a deep breath and praying she wasn't intruding, Kagome slid open the door. Peeking in, she found she had to suppress a gasp.

Beyond the doors was the most lavish bathhouse she had ever seen. The actual bath, large and carved out of what looked to be marble, was the most luxurious she'd ever seen even in her own era!

She stepped in, sighing wistfully at the extravagance surrounding her and running a hand over a silk curtain. 'It's beautiful, can I really use it?'

'_Of course, I doubt it's being used now anyway.'_

She frowned. How could that be? It was so marvelous!

'_I built it for Izayoi.'_

Her heart melted, 'Oh, that's so sweet.'

'_Now, let's get naked!'_

The warm, fuzzy feelings faded. '…Perv.'

-FI-

A.N. I don't know what she expected having a lecherous youkai in her head. Poor Kagome.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	13. Reason

Reason

'_I don't mean to intrude on your life, you know.'_

The quiet, subdued voice was so different than the one she was used to hearing from Saitou-sama that Kagome couldn't help but pause.

'Then… you didn't mean to do any of this?'

'_Oh, I did. Don't misunderstand that. However I hate to have stooped so low just to fulfill my purposes.'_

She sighed inwardly, rubbing the washcloth over her arm and making an effort not to look down as she cleaned the sweat and dirt off her body. She'd figured out the hard way already the inu daiyoukai in her head could see _everything_ she saw.

'Yeah… _you're_ really hurting.' She leaned back against the tub, staring at the ceiling. 'Why did you do this? Why don't you just leave?'

'_I will, but for now it's impossible. I left my sons life too early. I must help him, even it's through you.'_

Kagome blinked, considering the deceased dog general's words. Could she really believe him? Was his son really the reason he came back in spirit? It seemed almost an act, something that would come right out of a movie. Besides she hadn't really met a demon yet who thought of any other besides themselves. Why would this one be any different?

Yet… Saitou seemed genuine, seemed as if he truly wanted to help his son.

She sighed, 'Well, Inuyasha really does need a role model, but do you think he'll listen to _me_?'

'_No, not Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru.'_

-FI-

A.N. And again… who saw _that_ coming? And happy one month birthday to this story!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	14. Seek

Seek

He didn't have a lot of experience with human females. All they seemed to do was run away screaming at the sight of him. Not that he minded, in fact he encouraged it. He was a powerful daiyoukai, they _should_ remove their disgusting selves from his presence. The running away was just a noisy bonus.

That this _Kagome_, a small human girl, did not fear him was almost insulting. That she was wandering his home without his permission was _definitely_ insulting.

Sesshoumaru growled softly to himself as he followed the humans scent, wondering what on Earth could have prompted her to going into _this_ section of the manor. Only the maids had come here in the last 100 years. Perhaps it was his fathers influence.

Her scent finally became stronger behind an elaborate door he hadn't seen in awhile. Oh no. He wasn't going through _that_ door. Making a mental note to chastise the girl later, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away.

"Oi, Bastard!"

Again he growled, turning a bit to glare at his half-brother.

Inuyasha gave no notice to his ire, "You seen Kagome?"

Slowly the Western lord blinked, then shrugged mentally, pointing to the door he'd followed the girls scent to. "I believe her to be in that room."

Immediately, the hanyou went to the door and Sesshoumaru waited in anticipation as he whipped the door open. "Oi, wench, are you stupid?

A shrill shriek filled the air, but instead of things being thrown at the hanyou like he'd expected, the young priestess within the baths merely yelled a word:

"SIT!"

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the hanyou crashed to the ground, pulled down by a mere rosary. Smirking, he approached his brothers prone form.

"And here this Sesshoumaru thought _she_ was _your_ bitch."

-FI-

A.N. It _is_ a matter of dispute.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	15. Superiority

Superiority

"So this is the human claiming to have your sire in her mind?"

Kagome seethed as the tall youkai Sesshoumaru claimed to be his head advisor circled her like a hawk. He looked at her up and down, his eyes landing briefly on her somehow golden eye, but he made no comment. She glared at him as he looked down on her, as if she were nothing but a _thing_. It pissed her off, but she couldn't say anything yet. This man… youkai might know how to fix her head.

'_He won't.'_ Saitou crowed self assuredly. _'And if he does, then he wouldn't dare to eradicate me from the living world.'_

"The human could be lying, Milord," She heard the youkai say in his superior voice. She ignored him in favor of Saitou-sama.

'What do you mean?'

'_I know things of Councilor Masato.'_

A glint entered her eyes, and she snuck a glance at the youkai who was trying to convince Sesshoumaru of her so called lies. 'Oh really?'

-FI-

A.N. O Rly? Yes Kagome… really.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	16. Dirt

Dirt

Sesshoumaru knew instantly when the priestess was up to no good, and also knew it was most likely his fathers doing. When he'd been alive Saitou had never taken such insults lying down, and he imagined that wouldn't change even if he were in another's body. For the girls part, well, he could only see her as fuel to his fathers outlandish personality. They were going to tear Masato to pieces for his stupidity. Not that he could really blame either of them. Masato _was_ being a fool, not using his nose. By her scent alone he knew the priestess didn't believe she was lying and she'd said enough about the voice in her head for him to know it was his father.

So when a rather predatory smile curled the girls mouth (how could a human be predatory?), he almost pitied Masato.

"Oh Masato-san." Kagome called in a singsong voice.

His head advisor turned and stared down at her haughtily, and Sesshoumaru wondered if he should back up. He didn't want to get burned if the girl should try to use her holy energies.

"Masato-san," the girl continued, "Saitou-sama says if you give me anymore grief he'll let me tell the world about the time you visited that brothel and came on to that girl who turned out to be the doorman."

Masato tensed and after a short silence, turned to Sesshoumaru, "Perhaps we should believe her."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him, "You tried to seduce a male? I never knew your preference ran thus."

Kagome smiled evilly, "Oh and Masato… remember that time…"

-FI-

A.N. Who's 'we' Masato? You were the only one who doubted.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	17. Saved

Saved

Despite hours of Sesshoumaru's council members discussing and arguing how the previous Inu no Taishou was able to use the Tetsuseiga, conveniently left in her room, as a conduit to put his spirit into a simple human girl, they were no nearer to an explanation or solution. Apparently he hadn't thought any of them worthy of knowing his plans.

Kagome sighed as she looked around the room, wishing she could just leave already. She was bored, she wasn't being asked for information or even examined anymore (they'd spent an hour looking at her eye), so why was she here? Not to mention Saitou was laughing his tail off in her head, so no good and distracting conversation there. Which sucked because it had to be the only time she could talk to someone and she wouldn't disturb the 'class.' How Sesshoumaru could tolerate these meetings on a regular basis… well no wonder the daiyoukai was angry all the time!

Surreptitiously she took a glance to the youkai lord, and had to suppress a smile. For an unreadable demon, he certainly looked just as bored as she was. In fact, by that almost glazed look in his eye, she was pretty sure he'd slipped into La La Land.

Yet, proving that he was always perceptive, golden eyes met hers, and Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow. Kagome smiled hopefully.

The youkai lord stared for a moment before he suddenly stood. The councilors fell silent.

"You will continue in our absence."

Kagome's smile turned brilliant as she left the room with the daiyoukai. Finally.

-FI-

A.N. Nobody likes boring meetings.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	18. Merely

Merely

It seemed the gossip chain in the western manor wasn't that much different than that of Kagome's high school. Both quick in travel and widespread, it seemed almost instant that everyone knew of the return of the previous Inu no Taishou by means of a simple human girl. Soon Kagome found herself being peered at around corners, questioned by skeptical members of Sesshoumaru's court, and avoided by certain peoples who, according to Saitou, had always been intimidated by the former Alpha.

'Intimidated by _you_?' Somehow, with the Taishou's almost carefree attitude all the time she couldn't see him making too much of a tiff.

A low growl sounded in her head and she knew she had irritated him a bit too much.

'_Don't take me lightly, pup. I killed more humans than you will ever see in your lifetime.'_

An image of people packed into trains like sardines came to mind, but she brushed it away as soon as it appeared. 'Uh huh. Sure, Saitou-san.' Thought she encouragingly.

He growled more loudly this time, and Kagome could swear her insides rattled. _'Don't press me!'_

She rolled her eyes as she passed another curious group of youkai. 'Let's look at it this way. What _exactly_ can you do when you're just a voice in my head?'

Silence met her question, and she smirked triumphantly.

'That's what I thought.'

-FI-

A.N. Oh, he'll figure out something. It just wouldn't be fun if he didn't.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	19. Maniacal

Maniacal

'Hey, Saitou-sama, where's the kitchens? I'm _starving_.' Kagome clutched her stomach, willing it to stop growling.

The Inu no Taishou's rumbling chuckle filled her head. _'Silly pup. Young ones like you need to eat more often.'_

Internally she growled, and, after laughing at her expense, the former Taishou guided her to where she could find food. She found herself in front of a door which she had passed at least three times in her quest to find food, and inwardly cursed the Taishou. He'd known she'd been looking for something to eat and he didn't tell her!

'_That's because this kitchen is full of youkai. I didn't know if you were ready to face so many.'_

She slid the door open and peeked within. She froze when many sets of eyes turned to her.

'_Don't be frightened,'_ Saitou encouraged, _'be confident.'_

Mentally shrugging, Kagome smiled winningly and pulled the door open all the way. "Hi! You don't happen to have anything to spare do you?"

The few cooks looked at each other for a second before one wordlessly pointed to a basket of fruit. She grabbed a few before smiling cheerfully at the cooks and waltzing out of the room, the Taishou laughing loudly in her head. 'What's so funny,' she asked curiously, biting into an apple.

'_They're going to talk about you for years. They've only seen frightened humans, not maniacally happy ones.'_

-FI-

A.N. I love being maniacally happy. Don't you?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	20. Plans

Plans

She sat on the veranda, her feet kicking childishly as she gazed at the large Japanese garden she'd found in the center of the palace. It was a peaceful place, perfectly groomed and well cared for. She didn't think Sesshoumaru would have settled for anything less than orderly, but something this beautiful? Perhaps it was his mothers influence. And speaking of mothers and fathers.

'So I never did get to ask you,' she thought to Saitou, 'what is your plan for ah… _helping_ Sesshoumaru.'

'_Well, see, it's a bit complex.'_

'Not to mention you have a human female hindering your plans.'

'_Eh?'_

'Human… Sesshoumaru doesn't like them,' she thought to him like she was speaking to a child.

'_Oh, yes,' _his voice was slightly more downtrodden,_ 'that does make things a bit more complicated.'_

Kagome nodded to herself, 'Complicating already complex plans, that's what I'm here for!'

'_Hmm.'_

'Sooo? What do you have in mind that won't get me killed?'

'_I was ah, planning on finding a mate for him.'_

Her eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT?"

-FI-

A.N. Coming back from the dead (so to speak) just to get your son laid. That's dedication!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	21. Nerves

Nerves

'_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves.'_

Kagome was finding it very difficult to not be on speaking terms with someone who existed in her head.

"Everybody's nerves."

She'd been trying for two days to tune the Inu no Taishou out; ignoring him, singing various songs in her head, singing _out loud_, and even thinking the most disgusting stuff she could just to get Saitou to _can it_.

'_Everybody's nerves.'_

But of course, Saitou talked constantly to fill her silence, sang along when he learned the words to her songs, and laughed at her attempts to sicken him. He was, in essence, being a _child_.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." Kagome sang wearily, rounding the corner of the hall.

And bumped into the unyielding form of Sesshoumaru, who was glaring daggers at her.

"If you repeat that song again, Miko," he said glaring, "this Sesshoumaru will show you _exactly_ what he does to those who 'get on his nerves.' Sire or no sire."

She smiled innocently.

-FI-

A.N. *Sings* And this is how it goes!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	22. Faint

Faint

Kagome frowned down at the scroll, trying to see words instead of fuzziness.

Sesshoumaru sought to keep her occupied rather than have her singing inane songs that obviously annoyed him, so he'd dragged her to his library. After a short tour which consisted of him showing her the section his mother preferred (a section much like the romance books she enjoyed back home), and she'd dived right on in.

Saitou had whined and complained, but, after noticing she was genuinely enjoying herself, he'd shut up pretty quickly.

Only an hour later and her head began pounding just behind her eyes. She couldn't even _see_ through her right eye.

'Perhaps you should go to bed.'

"Muh," groaned she aloud, rubbing at her temples.

'Pup, it would be wise to rest.' Saitou urged.

Just as she was about to tell him to shut up, a clawed hand appeared from seemingly no where and cupped her cheek. Kagome started and looked up to see Sesshoumaru frowning down at her, studying her. His thumb touched – _caressed_ – just under her eye, and Kagome couldn't help but blush softly.

"Hn," sighed Sesshoumaru after a moment. Gently he hauled her up by the arm, "Sleep, priestess."

She blinked blearily, watching as his face became fuzzy. After a second she nodded, "Kay."

And promptly fainted.

-FI-

A.N. Poor Kagome! Ever have a headache like that? I have. It's ouchies.** I will not be updating on Friday or Monday!** I'm going on vacation to Arizona, compy is not going with me.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	23. Progeny

Progeny

She'd woken up in her room, her head free of pain, and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She couldn't _believe_ she fainted in front of Sesshoumaru! She'd been reluctant to go out and face the two brothers, yet when she'd finally did, she'd heard some surprising news.

"Sesshoumaru left the manor?"

Inuyasha looked up with a smirk, "Yeah, he said something about fresh air without the stench of human."

She frowned, "Oh."

"Keh." The hanyou went back to the bit of wood he was carving into bits. "Good riddance I say, damn bastard."

"You should try to get along with him," Kagome chastised, "He's your only family isn't he?"

"Keh." The hanyou's smirk widened as he gently tapped a claw against her forehead. "Apparently not."

She grimaced, "Fine, then he's your only _living_ family."

Inuyasha only laughed.

'_So this is my youngest son.'_ Saitou said whimsically. _'He has his mothers eyes… well except the color.'_

'He has your ears,' quipped Kagome.

'_Actually, mine were nothing like that.'_

She smirked, 'Are you sure he's yours then?'

'… _Impish pup.'_

-FI-

A.N. I always wondered how Inu got Husky like ears when his papa and Sesshou have floppy ears. .

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	24. Qualities

Qualities

'_Are you going to speak to me now?'_

Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked through her math book, determined to keep up as much as she could with her education. She didn't know how long she was going to be stuck in the floating palace but she was certainly _not_ going to fail her next test when she got back to her era. 'I've been talking to you.'

'_You've been _mocking_ me.'_

'That isn't _not_ talking.'

'_Don't get smart, pup,'_ Saitou grumbled.

She smiled, 'So what is it you want to talk about?'

'_My son.'_

She sighed and closed her textbook, 'Is this about getting him a girlfriend?'

'_A mate, pup, a mate.'_

'Whatever. Why do you want to get him a mate anyway? I mean, I know he's gorgeous and everything, but he's not exactly the best catch.'

Saitou laughed chuckled, _'Only a human would think so.'_

'Well then tell me what's so special about him.'

'_He has position, honor, great genes, if I do say so myself, and I imagine he would be a very good father.'_ When Kagome didn't answer, nor seem like he'd changed her mind, Saitou continued, _'Not to mention it might remove that… ah, pole from up his ass, as you have said.'_

She pursed her lips, trying not to smile as she reopened her text book. 'The position part is a bit superficial don't you think?'

At her apparent sign of caving, Saitou cheered.

-FI-

A.N. I can think of hundreds of qualities for Sess… though none are T rated. XD

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	25. Oops

Oops

"So who do you have in mind?" Kagome asked Saitou aloud.

From the opposite end of the room, Inuyasha looked over with a confused expression, "I don't have anyone in mind for anything."

She flushed brightly as Saitou chuckled, "S-sorry, Inu. I was actually talking to Saitou-san."

The hanyou's expression immediately turned suspicious, "In mind for what?"

Her blush deepened in color. "N-nothing!"

He turned to face her fully, "Uh uh, don't you 'nothing' me. What's my father doing?"

She pursed her lips, haughtily turning away, "He's not _doing_ anything, he's in my head. Is there anything more harmless?"

Inuyasha scoffed disbelievingly, "Yeah right, you and my dad are planning something, I know it."

As he walked away, Kagome huffed, 'Great, now he's going to be watching me.'

'_Think of it this way pup,'_ said Saitou still chuckling, _'maybe you can get him to assist.'_

-FI-

A.N. Darn this lack of inner monologue!

THANK YOU DOKUGA! This fic as a whole and two of its drabbles ('Dirt' and 'Progeny') have been Nominated for Awards on Dokuga! Thank you thank you thank you!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	26. Potentials

Potentials

'_Well, in answer to your earlier question, my dear pup, there's a few I've had in mind.'_ Saitou said whimsically, making Kagome frown and wonder what was so whimsical.

She glanced around, making sure no one was there in case she spoke aloud again. She didn't want Inuyasha hearing that she was still planning something with Saitou.

'So who are they?'

'_Well there's Toran of the panther tribe. Though I killed her father so that might not be the best match.'_

Kagome snorted, 'Not to mention she's a _cat_. Cat and dogs don't exactly get along.'

'… _Hmm, yes.'_

'So she's out, who's next?'

'_About a year before I died I heard a princess had been born to the wolves of the North. She should be of mating age.'_

She rolled her eyes, 'Do you have anyone that you know would positively want to be his mate?'

'_Well… no.'_

A sigh escaped her. 'Of course not.'

-FI-

A.N. Saitou isn't the best planner.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	27. Mother

Mother

Though the palace was meant to be his home, he'd never felt as if it really were. As a child he had traveled with his father, patrolling the lands ruled by the West, he'd grown believing the world was his home.

And now, now that his father was back and within a strange human he definitely didn't consider the palace his home. It was his fathers again.

Sesshoumaru, sitting back against a large, familiar tree, gazed at an ant which dared to crawl on his hand. Well, perhaps not dared since the little insect didn't know better, it just sought to find food for its colony. It was a good little creature, looking out for its brethren, just like any inu would. Feeling generous, the youkai lord reached down and rested his hand in the grass, allowing the insect to walk off his hand unharmed.

A moment later and a strong presence began tugging at his conscience. Surprised, he looked up, wondering what _she_ was doing here. He knew there to be a human settlement near, didn't she avoid humans like the plague?

Some time later a tall, pale figure emerged from the trees, gazing down at him. "I heard we have a hanyou problem at the palace."

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to the side, "Hello Mother."

-FI-

A.N. Well, now maybe we'll get some answers right?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	28. Closet Case

Closet Case

'Flowers?'

'_Idiotic.'_

'Poems?'

'_Juvenile.'_

'Love letters?'

'_Prosaic.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes before glaring down at her lunch. She'd been trying to find out _how_ Saitou wanted to go about getting his some 'hitched,' so to speak, yet the demon spirit rejected every single suggestion she had. Granted after awhile she'd been giving him completely ludicrous ideas out of spite. She didn't _seriously_ think Sesshoumaru would appreciate flowers or love letters, he was more of a subtle type.

She glanced over to Inuyasha, who now eyed her food, and wondered how _he_ would want to be courted. Hell, how would _any_ male want to be courted? Massive amounts of food? Promises of sex?

Kagome sighed and picked at her meal. 'Why don't we just lock him in a closet with a prospective girl and tell them they can't come out until they've 'done it'.'

There was a pregnant pause in her head.

'_Brilliant!'_

-FI-

A.N. Oh, Saitou-sama… only you would think that's a good idea.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	29. Vindictive

Vindictive

News of the Western Lords arrival home spread like wildfire. Much more quickly than her and Saitou's strange predicament. At first she hadn't known why, after all, he'd only brought home his mother, right? Yet quickly she'd found out that Sesshoumaru _never_ came home with his mother.

Kagome was curious enough, yet Saitou himself seemed nervous, urging her not to go greet the Lord of the Manor nor the Matron. Kagome's curiosity could not be quelled by a simple demon.

And in all honestly, she was glad she didn't listen to Saitou. That demoness was beautiful!

'_Yes, beautiful, but vindictive.'_

She tried to stay out of sight, but the silver demoness seemed to hone in directly on her. Kagome tensed at the intensity of the golden eyes locked onto hers, and, when they wouldn't let up, she looked down and away.

"You must be the human." Kagome yelped at how close the demoness suddenly was. "I could sense you at the wall."

She gave a nervous smile, "Yes, um. I guess."

A slender, clawed hand reached out, and Sesshoumaru's mother ran a few fingers through her hair before raising, touching just outside of her right eye. Just as Sesshoumaru had done.

The demoness's mouth pursed, and without a word she stalked out of the foyer. Leaving a very shocked Kagome behind.

-FI-

A.N. Pfft, and you thought things were going to get cleared up.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	30. Eavesdropping

Eavesdropping

She hadn't meant to. Not really. She was just… passing by.

_Saitou_ was the one who meant to. He had given such a _convincing_ argument that'd she'd found herself pressing her ear against Sesshoumaru's council room as the Lord of the manor and his mother argued.

'_All I'd said, pup, was that they were arguing rather loudly,' _defended Saitou.

But the demoness's angry words easily drown his voice out.

"I do not want _her_ nor the product of _that human_ in this manor," came the low hiss of Sesshoumaru's mother. "Neither have any reason to be here."

"My sire and your mate resides in the mind of the girl." Sesshoumaru was admirably calm for one who was being chastised by his maternal parent.

"Which does _not_ give reason for her to be here, you should have left all _three_ of them to rot!"

"You are blinded by jealousy, Mother."

A long stretch of silence passed, and Kagome strained her ears to listen. It seemed ages until the demoness spoke again and strangely in a heartbroken tone.

"She's pretty."

And in her head, Saitou sighed sadly.

-FI-

A.N. Aww, what did InuPapa do to InuMama? Sniffle.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	31. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

It had taken awhile for her to agree with it, but eventually Kotone, Sesshoumaru's mother, agreed to see Kagome.

Nervously, the priestess entered the throne room, her eyes instantly pulled to the demoness lounging in an elaborate chair. She felt the color run out of her cheeks, and inwardly Saitou urged her to just back away. Kotone would just as soon kill her as to look at her.

Yet with Inuyasha by her side, and Sesshoumaru's encouraging nod, Kagome stepped forward, her eyes averted.

Kotone said nothing, merely standing from her seat and walking to circle Kagome. Eventually the demoness stopped before her. The priestess jumped in surprise when a delicately clawed hand reached up and carefully raised her head with a hand at her chin. With wide eyes, Kagome held her breath as Kotone studied her, golden eyes boring mercilessly into her own.

Suddenly, the demonesses eyes bled red, and her already oppressive aura seemed to begin suffocating her. Kagome squeaked in pain as pain shot through her head, again blinding her to the world.

The hand disappeared from her chin as Kagome felt herself fall back. Strong arms encircled her, and a growl echoed through her body from behind. And no matter how she tried to fight it, Kagome succumbed to the blackness beckoning her.

-FI-

A.N. Teh plot thickens. And Oh! Fatherly Influence won Second Place as Best Humor/Parody (and two third place winners) on Dokuga! Thank you very much for the votes!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	32. Apologize

Apologize

She woke in her room, the voice in her head unusually quiet.

Kagome frowned as she sat up, a hand to her aching head, wondering why the pain was still there. Normally some rest got rid of the aches, what would be different this time?

Unless… unless Kotone-sama did something to her.

"You are awake."

The priestess squeaked in surprise, her eyes flying to where the voice had sounded. Sesshoumaru sat unobtrusively in the corner, a cup of steaming something cradled in his fingers. His gold eyes bored into hers for a moment before he placed the cup on the tray before him and rose to stand before her.

She looked at him nervously, her eyes wide as she waited.

"On behalf of the Western Kingdom, this Sesshoumaru apologizes."

Kagome blinked, her breath catching in her throat. Apologize? Why did he think he needed to apologize? _Did _his mother do something? "What-what for?"

Sesshoumaru glanced away, somehow seeming uncomfortable. After a moment, he knelt down next to her, becoming less intimidating. "My father… He did not take into account the one he would possess would be a priestess."

She blinked up at him, not understanding. "Does that make a difference?"

"The demonic soul of my sire is too much of a contrast to yours… He's killing you."

-FI-

A.N. For those of you who are 'Uh, Sesshoumaru wouldn't apologize.'… his father is basically killing her… I don't think he's that much of jerk to NOT apologize on his fathers behalf. Just sayin'.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	33. Knowing

Knowing

'Saitou?'

'…'

'Saitou I know you're there.'

'… _Yes, I'm here.'_

'Did you know?'

'_Did I know my soul was killing you? Yes.'_

'… When?'

'_Almost as soon as you woke that first day.'_

Kagome gazed down at the world below the castle, her feet swinging over the edge of the deck she sat upon. She could see nothing really, flickering lights here and there, but no people. No movement. Here she was entirely alone but for the oppressive presence in her head.

Her eyes shifted to the sky, taking in the stars dotting the night sky. 'Is there anyway to stop it?'

'… _I don't know.'_

She nodded to herself, her lips pursing. "Well, Saitou-sama. It looks like I'll be joining you in the afterworld then."

-FI-

A.N. Kinda short… compared to the others at least. But this installment needed to be short to have the dramatic feel I thought it should have. I'll probably post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow night to make up for the length.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	34. Heirloom

Heirloom

Kagome walked into her room to see Inuyasha gazing down at his fathers fang, a contemplative look on his face.

"You okay Inu?"

The hanyou looked up briefly and, after giving the Tetsuseiga one last look, turned away from the sword. "Yeah, I guess. Just kinda confused. And bored."

She set down her books and, at Saitou's request, picked up the sword and presented it to his youngest child. Inuyasha looked at her confused, not moving to take the weapon. "He said he wanted you to have it."

An eyebrow rose, "There is no way in hell that I'm going to touch that damn thing. I am not going to have some random demon in _my_ head."

She grimaced, "It was only meant to happen once, and Saitou-san is in _my_ head. You don't have to worry, there's no more spell on it."

Hesitantly, the hanyou reached out, his hand hovering over the fang. Indecision warred with him, but it was a quick battle. Only a second later and he jerked away with a scowl, stalking passed her to leave her room. "No way in hell."

Kagome grimaced, tempted to throw the sword at the back of his head. "You big baby!"

-FI-

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

I Agree


	35. Trouble

Trouble

After years and years of getting into it, Kagome knew when she was in trouble.

Nervously, she looked up at the glowering Sesshoumaru, trying her best to look innocent. He obviously wasn't buying it; after all, he'd basically caught her red-handed, the item in question was still in her hand! She wondered how badly he was going to maim her.

'_Run!'_ suggested Saitou.

Kagome jolted a bit when Sesshoumaru snatched his Mokomoko-sama from her hands and forcibly led her from him personal chambers.

"You will refrain from wandering my home so freely, _especially_ if my sire directs you to do so," he ordered irately, slamming the door in her face.

Kagome sighed. She'd only wanted to see how soft the pelt was, and oh, was it soft.

'_Told you.'_

-FI-

A.N. I would totally feel up Mokomoko-sama.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

I Agree


	36. What's Done

What's Done

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to see her demeanor as admirable or psychotic. When she'd emerged from her rooms, she hadn't acted the way he thought she would. She didn't wallow in self-pity, as he had suspected might be the case, instead she carried on as normal. Smiling, exploring, and just generally acting the way she had before she'd learned his sire was killing her from within.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" smiled a strangely happy miko, bouncing up to him with more cheer than a youkai with a new kill, "is it alright if Inuyasha and I use your dojo? Saitou-sama said he has a few self-defense moves he wants to teach me."

He frowned down at her and, taking his expression as disapproval, her smile faded a bit. Unable to help himself, he asked the question which had burning in his mind. "Why do you act so happily?"

The priestess blanched, obviously not expecting his unsolicited question. "Wha?"

Sesshoumaru nearly growled in frustration, "Why are you not angry? Why do you still listen to my father when he's sentenced you to death?"

She stared at him for a moment before smiling sadly, "What's done is done, Sesshoumaru-sama. What's the use of being angry now?"

The youkai lord's head tilted to the side as he studied her wonderingly, not understanding how a _human_ could overlook something further shortening their brief lives. Eventually he merely nodded, "You have use of the dojo."

She gave a quick, excited bow and raced off, leaving behind a slightly awed Sesshoumaru.

-FI-

A.N. So I used to have 14 chapters of cushion for this… now I have none. . Joy.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	37. Shadow Play

Shadow Play

All was quiet in the Western manor, nearly all of its occupants having retired to their rooms several hours previously. Only a few servants and the current Taishou still seemed to be awake.

A few servants, and two dark figures slinking down a hall.

The shadows almost moved in unison, the second seeming to follow a smaller one as they went. They stopped at sudden movements, sudden sounds, and even through no provocation whatsoever.

Eventually they reached the door they had wanted, and the larger of the shadows eased it open. Two pairs of eyes peeked into the room at the figure within: the little priestess who had caused a bit of a stir in the Western household. They stared for awhile as her sleeping form, each eye wide and curious.

Suddenly the smallest of the figures slunk into the room, despite the warning growls of the other. It eased up cautiously to the priestess, getting close enough to give a little sniff. Immediately, the form turned and gave a quiet 'yap' before curling against the priestess.

The other stared in for a bit, just for a second, before it too snuck in, making sure to close the door.

Seconds later and Kagome was surrounded.

-FI-

A.N. Dun Dun Dun!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	38. Surprise

Surprise

She was unusually warm. Nicely warm yes, she could get used to this.

Kagome cuddled closer to the fuzzy pillow, sighing contently. The pillow took a small, yet heaving sigh and the warm mass behind her wheezed a laugh.

'_Uh, pup?'_

"Shoosh, Saitou. I'll sleep in if I wanna," groaned Kagome, trying to pull the blanket over her head.

'_But-'_

The sound of the shoji door sliding violently open jolted Kagome fully awake. Especially since the fuzzy pillow jumped up from under her head.

The priestess sat up, blinking blearily up at the demon lord standing in the doorway, _glaring_.

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl, and just as she was about to ask what she'd done, two small yips sounded beside her.

Eyes wide, she looked down and found two fuzzy white pups cuddled close to her. The smallest looked up to her and wagged its tail endearingly. Confused, she looked to Sesshoumaru.

The youkai frowned, but not at her. "Did I not tell you to stay away from the priestess for the duration of her stay?"

The smaller pup yipped, sounding strangely defiant, and in her head Saitou gasped.

'What? What happened?'

'_The pup just called him… 'father.''_

-FI-

A.N. You have no idea how unbelievable long I've been waiting to introduce these guys. X.x

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short. I'm not going to lengthen them unless the story calls for it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	39. Adorable

Adorable

Despite Sesshoumaru's efforts to extract his pups from her, they remained steadfastly by Kagome's side. Not wanting to harm the little ones, their father soon gave in and curtly introduced them to the miko and their uncle.

Satoru, the larger of the two pups long since transformed into a young boy, was a near copy of his father but for the expressive silver eyes. He remained near silent, standing steadfast by his sire but his eyes were wide with curiosity and interest.

Chiyoko, the smaller pup, was a furry ball of energy. Bounding to and fro between her father and the miko with a happy canine smile, she seemed to never run out of liveliness. She had yet to transform into anything resembling a human, but Kagome was beginning to suspect she couldn't.

Kagome, finding them absolutely adorable, was taken with them immediately. Trying desperately to respect their fathers protectiveness while appeasing the pups curiosity, she allowed them to guide her around the manor, showing her places she'd previously been forbidden to go.

And all the while, Saitou was silent in her head.

-FI-

A.N. I apologize for my lapse in posting… but this is what happened:

Ree: *stares at tv screen playing Prototype*

Muse: You're supposed to be posting now!

Ree: *stares at tv*

Muse: *waves hand in front of face* Ree!

Ree: *stares*

Muse: What's so interesting about this anyway? *looks at tv*

Muse: *sees Alex Mercer*

Muse: *drools*

… That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co, or Prototype… though I reeeaaally wish I did. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	40. Inspiration

Inspiration

"My sire's reaction?" questioned Sesshoumaru from across the tea table.

Kagome smiled as she poured the tea into the cups, "Currently speechlessness. I don't think he was expecting you to have ki… eh, pups."

Sesshoumaru made a noise low in his throat that she took for both an affirmation and a queue to be quiet. Undaunted, she continued. "Well, I for one am not speechless, and I have to say you make beautiful pups, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The demon lord nodded his thanks and took a sip of his tea.

"Why did you tell them to avoid me anyway?" she asked, unable to help herself, glancing at the two pups sitting not a few feet away, staring at her. There couldn't possibly be a reasonable explanation, after all, what could _she_ do such small adorable creatures?

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his children, "Hn, I do not want your presence to inspire a lax in judgment where priestesses are concerned."

She blinked, "Why would I change how they feel about mikos?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her dead in the eye, "Compared to others of your kind you are quite pathetic."

Kagome glared.

-FI-

A.N. Oh, Sesshou is soooo going to be wearing that tea.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	41. Possibilities

Possibilities

'_How can this be possible?'_

'Chill out, Saitou-sama,' sighed Kagome for the hundredth time. 'Is it really that unbelievable?'

The daiyoukai in her head growled lightly as they both watched the pups, _'The last I saw of my eldest son, he was denying any necessity to protect anyone. There is no possible way that he would conceive any children.'_

'Maybe he was lying.' Kagome smiled as Chiyoko bound towards her, a mangled, very slobbery flower carried in her mouth. She thanked the pup for the gift, patting the softly furred head. Her smile remained as the pup trotted off happily.

'_My son does not lie.'_

She rolled her eyes, 'Okay, you died over 200 years ago right?'

'_Yes,'_ hedged Saitou.

'Which made Sesshoumaru a teen right?'

A heavy sigh filled her head, _'You've spoken to Inuyasha.'_

'Teenagers lie, Saitou-sama. Not to mention it's been 200 years!'

The daiyoukai growled in her mind again, _'I still don't believe it. No demoness would have willingly mated my son without some sort of intervention.'_

She frowned, Sesshoumaru wasn't _that_ bad. 'Well, there's one way to find out for sure.'

He fell silent.

'We'll ask him!'

-FI-

A.N. Every time I try to write in some romance, the plot gets in the way! . D'oh!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	42. Chatty

Chatty

She hovered outside the door of Sesshoumaru's study, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Saying that she would ask the Western Lord about his pups and their mother was one thing, _actually_ asking seemed almost suicidal. Who was she to ask the Great and Terrible Sesshoumaru anything _that_ personal?

"My son is not in there."

Kagome yelped in surprise, whirling around to find the impassive face of Kotone. She felt the blood in run from her face and her knees weaken.

"Kotone-sama," she greeted politely, shakily.

The beautiful inuyoukai sniffed haughtily, "You have met my grandpups." It wasn't a question and Kagome nodded timidly.

"Hn." Kotone stepped closer, reaching up and tapping beside Kagome's golden eye. "And it has only brought questions to the late Saitou of the West."

"Um… well, yes."

Sesshoumaru's mother eyed her for a moment, her sharp talon still grazing her face. Before long, the demoness swiftly whirled Kagome around, anchoring the priestess's arm about her own and guiding her down the hall.

"Let's talk."

-FI-

A.N. Hold on for one more chapter! Answers about the pups mom come next! The excellent news is that I has a way for teh romance! Just hold on a bit longer!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	43. Mate

Mate

"My mate wonders about the pups mother," Kotone said idly, gracefully guiding Kagome through the halls of the palace. The miko herself nearly missed the statement for she was concentrating on not tripping and making a fool of herself.

"Um… more like he doesn't think it possible for a female to _want_ to ah… mate with him."

Kotone shot her a sharp look. "Nonsense, my son is the most sought after male in the realm."

"Of course, Kotone-sama," assured Kagome immediately.

"I don't know what Saitou thinks, however his son has changed since his death," She fell silent for a moment, "Perhaps not very much," she conceded, "but enough."

"And he found a female to live happily ever after with?" Asked Kagome, looking up at the Western Mother.

"He did."

Kagome smiled almost triumphantly. That meant Saitou could leave her right?

"But she died."

-FI-

A.N. Ree, the creator of more questions. Early because I'm in a good mood and I luve you guys. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	44. Prying

Prying

"D-died?"

Kotone nodded, eyeing the priestess. Kagome, quite shocked, tried to find a way to ask all the question now assaulting her mind.

"I…how-"

"No."

Kagome blinked as Kotone stopped walking, looking down at her with a stern expression. "What?"

"I have answered a question of yours, it is time you answer mine."

What confidence she'd regained during their walk vanished, "O-of course."

"What is my mates purpose here?" The lady hissed, "Why has he returned?"

Kagome struggled to find an answer, "Uh, he… hasn't told me."

A livid look graced Kotone's features. "Do _not_ lie. I am no fool. You are far too calm with the possession to _not_ know what the bastard wants."

Kagome flushed, wringing her hands nervously. Just _where_ was he when she needed him to give he a good lie? "T-to check up-"

The demoness's claw flexed, "Try again."

"Okay, okay!" squeaked she, "He wants to get Sesshoumaru a girlfriend!"

Kotone stared at her for a moment, shocked. And her next reaction surprised the miko in turn.

She _laughed_.

-FI-

A.N. What's so funneh? . . . Updated again today because Velvy asked nicely.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	45. Snort

Snort

Not only did it completely throw Kagome off balance, but the bright laughter made Kotone that much more beautiful.

'Ah, there's the woman I fell for,' purred Saitou.

'Where the hell have you been for the past half hour? I thought she was going to kill me!'

'Ah well-'

An unladylike snort as Kotone tried to reign in her mirth cut him off and Kagome looked at her with wide eyes.

The demoness straightened out her immaculate clothes, fighting a smile, "And how was dear Saitou planning this? Surely he'd known it was impossible when inhabiting a human girl."

Kagome shrugged lamely, casting her eyes down, "I tried to give him some idea, but the only one he liked was locking Sesshoumaru and the potential girl up in a closet. And I wasn't even being serious!"

A 'snrrk' caught her off-guard, and she looked to see the Western Matron hiding giggles behind her sleeve.

Kagome could help but smile back.

-FI-

A.N. Yeah, not so forbidding now is she? I've always pictured Sessmom as somewhat of a badass with an awesome sense of humor and a sweet side. But that's just me.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	46. Conversation

Conversation

"So, if it's not prying," hedged Kagome nervously, "what happened to Sesshoumaru's mate?"

As gracefully as she did everything else, Kotone poured two servings of tea. "Birthing complications. Chiyoko's claws were a might sharp, and she is gifted with her fathers toxins." She sighed, placing the tea pot back on the table, "There were three other pups, only Satoru was able to survive."

Kagome paled, dropping her eyes to the low table, "That's… very sad."

"Such is life," murmured Kotone, taking a breath of the sweetly scented tea. "Noriko was such a good girl, well fitted to my son."

Not knowing what else to say, Kagome took a sip of her tea, well aware of the demonesses studying eyes on her.

"Tell me, woman to woman," said Kotone suddenly, relaxing back against a cushion, "what were _you_ planning for my son?"

"N-nothing. Well really I just wanted to help Saitou. He seemed to actually want to help Sesshoumaru." She sighed, then looked up hopefully, "You don't happen to know any youkai who would fit Sesshoumaru, would you?"

A sly, self-assured smiled graced Kotone's mouth. "No. No demon."

-FI-

A.N. Aw… poor pups.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	47. Train

Train

'_She's planning something.'_

Kagome sighed, "Shut up Saitou."

"Father still bothering you, eh?" Inuyasha asked.

She turned with a smiled, happy to see her friend. Laughter bubbled up her throat at the sight of little Chiyoko attached to his pant-leg by her teeth, growling playfully.

"You seem to have caught a pup."

Inuyasha shrugged as if it were nothing, but his cheeks colored, "The kids aren't so bad."

A sudden, childish battle cry filled the garden. Satoru seemed to materialize out of thin air, a thick branch in hand which he brought down onto the dog eared hanyou's head.

Inuyasha barely flinched as the branch splintered over his skull. "Good job kid," he said idly, running his fingers through his silver hair to get rid of the bits of wood, "Though next time you might want to stay quiet. Yelling gives you away like nothing else."

Satoru bowed quickly and scurried away, his sister hot on his tail. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's shocked expression.

"Chill. It's just training."

-FI-

A.N. Good thing Inu has such a thick skull!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	48. Change

Change

It was a surprising change the priestess brought into his home. Neither better nor worse, a new life seemed to have seeped into the very walls.

Sesshoumaru gazed out the window of his private chambers, watching as his son play fought with the half-breed, his daughter lying in the lap of the priestess being petted. A niggle of jealousy assaulted him, but easily he pushed it away.

He'd thought introducing the girl and hanyou to his pups would be detrimental. In his mind the priestess would only coddle and spoil them, and Inuyasha would be cruel.

Amazingly enough it seemed to be the opposite. The girl didn't squeal or coo over his children, didn't allow them to push her around with either tantrums or cuteness. And his half-brother, much to his greatest surprise, took to them the best, even 'training' Saitou in the method he'd grown up with and aiding Chiyoko in her antics. It was, as loath as Sesshoumaru was to admit, good for them to have the two around.

His mother strolled into the garden leisurely, and the pups immediately removed themselves from the hanyou and miko. They gave her a quick bow before pouncing on her.

After a momentary display of affection (which flabbergasted his brother), Kotone shooed the pups away and joined Kagome in watching the play fight.

Sesshoumaru frowned as his mother cast a quick smirk in his direction.

'That woman is planning something.'

-FI-

A.N. Public displays of affection are cute ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	49. Quietly

Quietly

She'd been getting too comfortable here. Granted it was a comfortable place, but she needed to do what had been asked of her before the youkai spirit in her killed her.

Sighing, Kagome looked at the textbook in her lap, sightlessly, mindlessly turning the pages. She'd been here over a month and neither she nor Saitou had gotten _anything_ done in regards to getting Sesshoumaru a girl. Not to mention, with the appearance of the pups she didn't even know if he wanted to continue with it. He _had_ been abnormally quiet lately.

A soft snuffle to her side had Kagome looking down to the two pups sleeping soundly next to her, Chiyoko growling softly as her paws twitched. Kagome smiled.

'_They deserve a mother no?'_

Kagome frowned thoughtfully, petting Chiyoko's downy fur and running her fingers through Satoru's silky locks. 'Yes they do, but shouldn't Sesshoumaru be the one to do this after losing Noriko?'

As if he'd been privy to her thoughts, the door to the library slid open, revealing Lord Sesshoumaru. Eyes wide, Kagome waited for him to say something as his gaze fell first to his slumbering pups, then scrutinized her. Her breath caught, but Sesshoumaru only nodded and silently closed the door.

-FI-

A.N. Penny for your thoughts Sesshou?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	50. Doing Nothing

Doing Nothing

'_Perhaps you should ask Kotone about that Northern Princess? She should know something.'_

"She said she didn't know any demonesses, Saitou-sama," Kagome said as she tested the bath water, "if I asked her now it would be like I didn't believe her. And I _do!_"

The former Taishou grumbled wordlessly, reminding Kagome greatly of an old man. She stifled a giggle, closing her eyes and slipping out of her clothes and into her bathing suit. Much to the disappointment of Saitou, she'd become quite the expert at dressing and undressing with her eyes closed.

'_We cannot keep doing nothing, pup!'_

"I know that, and I'd love to do something, I need to get back to finding the Shikon shards." She stepped into the water, sighing blissfully at the warmth, "But _what_ can we do? You can't think of anyone. I don't _know_ anyone, and Kotone-sama doesn't know anyone."

"I didn't say that."

-FI-

A.N. Bathtime again! ^_^ As I have received three nominations for this fic on Dokuga, there is going to be a huge 'Thank you.' I'm going to post all the installments I have for this fic tonight. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	51. Suitor

Suitor

Seeing the Matron of the West leisurely stroll about her late rivals bathing chamber as if she belonged there was surreal. Not to mention Kagome had begun to enjoy the (semi) private, highly luxurious time to herself.

The priestess sank down into the water to her chin, nervously eyeing the demoness as she inspected the room. Kagome remained quiet, burning with questions, namely why she was there and watched as Kotone reclined against a pile of pillows.

"Do you have a suitor where you come from, pup?" she asked, her sharp eyes boring into Kagome's.

Her eyes widened, and she flushed brightly, "Ah, well, there is this boy, Hojo…"

Kotone's lips pursed, "Hn, have you accepted him?"

Kagome shrugged, subtly retrieving her body wash and the loofa she brought in, "Not really."

A satisfied look crossed Kotone's features, "Well then, tell me young miss. How do you feel about dogs?"

-FI-

A.N. Number 2! Enjoy! And a dedication to alphaprincess0803! Thank you for such awesome reviews!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	52. Irritation

Irritation

After hours of random questions from the Western Lady, Kagome began to get rather irritated. Kotone didn't even ask _relevant_ questions as she followed her around the citadel or popped out of nowhere! It was infuriating! And the sulking Saitou was _no_ help at all! (_'I don't know my family anymore remember?'_) He seriously gave her a headache!

Kagome walked swiftly and purposefully, not allowing the curious expressions the staff hinder her. She couldn't confront her outright, that would be rude (not to mention suicidal), so she would go to someone who _could_ do something about it.

Just outside of Sesshoumaru's study was Masato, who paled at the sight of her. But he swallowed and stepped forward to bar her way, "Kagome-san-"

She glared at him, and immediately the councilman was cowed. Yanking open the door, Kagome set her sights on the silver haired inuyoukai. Stopping only a few feet away from him, she planted her hands on her hips.

"Your mother is irritating! I don't know if you put her up to it, but I'm seriously at wits end here! She pops out of nowhere just to ask me what kinds of soap I use!"

A choking sound from behind her caught Kagome's attention, and she turned to see a blue-eyed, pointed-eared youkai struggling not to laugh. She cheeks colored brightly, but she remained composed, nodding to him before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"And what do you expect this Sesshoumaru to do about it, priestess?"

She turned up her nose haughtily, "Nothing, I just wanted someone to bitch to." And left the room.

-FI-

A.N. Number 3. Pretty long, but it needed to be that way.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	53. Wolf

Wolf

He stared at the slammed door for a good few minutes before he remembered his guest. With an almost inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru gestured for the demon to continue.

But the blue-eyed youkai's mouth spread into a toothy grin. "Why Sesshoumaru, you have a human here."

"I believe we have some business to discuss, Kouga."

The ookami smiled cheekily as he dropped down on a pile of pillows, leaning back to get comfortable, "Yeah, but I think I wanna talk about that tasty little piece."

"No."

"Where'd you get her anyway? I didn't think you liked 'em to back talk like that."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, and some of the wolf's bravado disappeared. "I am not courting her. She is here under unusual circumstances."

Kouga nodded, a sly, thoughtful look on his face. "So does that mean I can have her?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened and he ground out: "No."

-FI-

A.N. Adding Kouga cause we need Sesshie to start being possessive.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	54. Told

Told

Sesshoumaru pulled open the door to his children's nursery, his eye immediately tuned onto the one he'd been seeking.

"Mother."

The demoness looked up with a haughty smile, her claws combing through his slumbering daughters fur. "Son," said she quietly.

A fleeting glance told him Satoru too was sleeping, and he shut the door quietly behind himself. "You are planning something."

Her lower lip came out in a pout, "Such accusations to throw at your mother."

"Why pester the girl now? You had no interest when you first knew of her."

"Your father presence in her deterred this one, of course. However, when one completely overlooks your sires invasion, she is a pleasant enough girl."

He suppressed a growl, "You are walking a think line Mother."

Kotone heaved a dramatic sigh, settling Chiyoko with her brother before rising. "Truly Sesshoumaru, what would I plan?"

"I do not know, therefore I ask."

A fleeting smirk crossed the females features. "Tell me Sesshoumaru. Do you know _why_ your father has returned?"

-FI-

A.N. Naughty little tattle tale! . And now that Sesshoumaru knows, what will he do with the information?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	55. Melancholy

Melancholy

Somehow it was both impossible to believe and typical of his father. When he'd been alive, Saitou had endeavored to make his sons life 'better.' Not to the point of trying to find him a mate, but in attempting to force him to see the 'brighter' side of life, to not strive for power, for complete dominance.

But Sesshoumaru had been young, hadn't known what to think and had been at the age to defy his father.

Noriko had been the one to make him see power wasn't everything.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall of his study, a knee raised and his forearm resting on the knee. Beside him was a near empty bottle of sake, which was, it seemed, not enough to get the daiyoukai as drunk as he wanted.

His hand raised and he pressed a floral hairpin to his lips, closing his eyes in misery. It didn't seem that long ago that he'd held his dear Noriko, and yet he couldn't find her scent anywhere anymore. And now his father wanted him to place anothers scent here? Wanted him to replace his Noriko?

The door slid open, and two sets of eyes stared in at him. Sesshoumaru beckoned to his pups and immediately they bound into the dark room and cuddled close to their mourning father. The daiyoukai place the pin back into its box and wrapped his arms around his children, taking in what comfort their scent, the proof of their existence, offered.

-FI-

A.N. Kind of sad, but I didn't want Sesshou's late mate to be nameless or have no meaning. Dedicated to Velvy and Itsy and r0o. I heart you guys. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	56. Gifts

Gifts

Her head ached.

Kagome rubbed her temples, sincerely wishing for some painkillers. She understood Saitou's soul was killing her but did that really mean she had to suffer too? How fair was that?

The young woman sighed, pulling her blankets over her head and ignoring Saitou's protests, ready just to sleep the day away.

And heard her door slid open.

"Kagome dear, it's time to get up!" Kotone sing-songed brightly, "I have a gift for you!"

Kagome groaned and then squealed as her covers were ripped from her. With an irate glare to her tormentor, she curled into a ball against the cold.

"Hn. What strange sleeping clothes."

She glanced down to her tank top and pajama shorts, but didn't comment. No talking would just encourage Kotone to stay. And she _really_ wanted to sleep.

Suddenly she was on her feet, a cheerful Kotone steadying her. Before she could recover from her shock and vertigo to rip the Western Lady a new one, the silver haired demoness gestured to a lovely kimono a maid held.

"What do you think?"

-FI-

A.N. This is the last one for today! Hope you enjoyed and thank you again for the nominations! Now Ree has to write like a madwoman!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	57. Senses

Senses

Something about Kotone was nagging at her, practically demanding her attention. It was a familiar sensation, one Kagome knew she should recognize, but couldn't.

The young woman stared at the demoness' reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out _what_ was bother her. It wasn't youki, though it _was_ youkai-like, except for something that felt like holy energy. Kind of like…

Kagome gasped was she realized exactly _what_ she was sensing. "Kotone-sama, do you have Shikon shards?"

The youkai blinked a few times, "Shikon… oh _these._" She smiled, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a small pouch. The sense of their presence increased tenfold.

Kagome's eyes bugged, "H-how many do you have in there?"

"Oh, a lot. I ran into a spider hanyou when I went to get your gift. He had them."

"Spider…"

"Yes," sighed Kotone, "He tried to absorb me so I ate him." She picked her teeth with a dainty claw, "He got stuck in my fangs."

-FI-

A.N. Nothing worse that chewed up Naraku in your teeth.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	58. Cold

Cold

The Western Matron was looking at her like she was insane. Not that she blamed her, the Shikon no Tama was renown for driving humans and demons alike insane.

"You _want_ the shards?"

Kagome flushed brightly, "Um, well you see, I was the one who broke it, so I need to gather the pieces."

"You… _you_ broke it?"

Her face heated even more with a darker blush, "Well, it was getting awa and I didn't know my arrow would do that!"

Kotone was skeptical. "Why did you have it in the first place?"

Kagome figured she had to be brighter than a tomato now, "It was in my side. Apparently it chose me to be its guardian."

The inu demoness' expression was unreadable, "You… are the Shikon no Miko?"

"Y-yes?"

After a long moment of staring, Kotone smiled pleasantly, yet… cold;y. "If you would be so kind as to join my son and his pups in the garden for breakfast, I have something that must be seen to."

Nervously, Kagome nodded, wondering at the sudden change in the demoness.

-FI-

A.N. Posted early and dedicated to Sugar0o as a huge, GIGANTIC Thank You! She helped me figure out the future of this fic. Couldn't have done it without you and I'm eternally grateful.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from writing this drabble story, it's purely for enjoyment. This is meant to be a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are going to be short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	59. Complications

Complications

She should have seen it before. It was just so _obvious_, how could she have been so blind? The shape of the girls face, her figure, her _energy_, they were the _same_. The only true difference were those _eyes._

Kagome was the reincarnation of the half-breeds miko.

Kotone stalked down the hall, searching for the bastard child of her deceased mate. She'd been avoiding him in all the time he'd been staying at the Citadel, and now… well it was irksome that she needed to speak to him.

But she _had_ to, Kagome was _perfect_ but for that small detail. If the boy had made a prior claim…

Kotone found him in the dojo, sparring hand to hand with the Northern Wolf Prince. As soon as she entered the arena the two looked at her warily, but she only glared at the hanyou. "You, whelp, I would have a word with you."

-FI-

A.N. Another issue addressed.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	60. Enmity

Enmity

The hanyou, _Inuyasha_, was eyeing her warily, keeping a safe distance from her. It was well that he should, Kotone had no niceties for the boy.

"You are aware of the girls previous life?" she asked bluntly.

He looked confused for a moment, but quickly his expression cleared. "Yeah, I know who Kagome was. I also know who she is now."

"Have you claim on her?"

Large golden eyes narrowed briefly, "What business is it of yours?"

Kotone growled low in her throat, but before she could speak the hanyou continued.

"I owe you _nothing_. You've treated me like shit for my entire like, and now you only talk to me to make sure my friend is free for your golden boy." His eye glinted dangerously, "I ain't as stupid as _you_ look woman."

She hissed, "You test my patience."

He smirked, "I don't really give a shit."

-FI-

A.N. Ah, Inuyasha… giving me my 'M' rating every time he opens his mouth. Updated early because ItsyBitsySpider literally begged…

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	61. Hate

Hate

She was ready to leave, ready to forget the whole thing and throw the boy _and_ the priestess out just be done with it. She should _never_ have gone to him, even to get such pertinent information.

"You know whatever children they have will be half-breeds."

Kotone glared at the dog-eared boy, "That doesn't matter," she bit out.

"Doesn't it?" Inuyasha challenged, "Isn't that why you hate me?"

She turned up her nose, "I hate you because you shouldn't exist."

"Because I'm hanyou."

"No."

Bemusement painted his face, and he stared, waited for her to elaborate. But she wouldn't breathe a word. He didn't deserve to know.

The hanyou stepped closer. "How about this then… you tell me _why_ you hate me, and I tell you if I have prior claim."

-FI-

A.N. Smart boy, eh?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	62. Transgression

Transgression

He was an intelligent boy, definitely his fathers son. Kotone pursed her lips, staring the boy down, eventually though, she sighed. "He did not consult this Kotone."

Inuyasha frowned, "On what?"

"In the mating of your mother."

A dog ear twitched in confusion, "Ah… I don't wanna sound like a moron but… did he have to?"

Kotone grimaced, contemplating walking away. There was no need for the boy to know her shame was there? But she _needed_ to know. "A demon may take as many mates as they please, but an inu… the more than likely have but one… unless the first mate wishes to join with the other as well."

His expression cleared, "So… they would all be each others mate? Provided they all agreed?"

Kotone nodded.

"And… my father didn't ask you."

"… No."

-FI-

A.N. And now we know why Kotone is pissy with Saitou. And though I hate the 'holiday,' Happy Valentines Day!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	63. Help

Help

"You know, you've got prime opportunity to ask him _why_." Inuyasha's voice was surprisingly gently.

She frowned, "I believe you owe me an answer."

The hanyou shrugged, "I never claimed Kikyou, it never got that far with us. And besides, Kagome's a completely different person, I wouldn't have transferred the claim to her unless I wanted to mate _her_."

Kotone nodded, turning away to hide her relief. She should have known, that girl, _Kikyou_, had _never_ liked demons. Even half ones.

"Hey."

With a huff, Kotone glanced back, "_What?_"

"Why Kagome?"

She ground her teeth together, "Why do you care?"

He growled, "She is my pack, my _friend_, so if you're _using_ her, I'll take her out of here and send her to a place none of you can touch her."

The Lady stared him down darkly, waiting for him to back down. But he didn't. Despite herself, Kotone couldn't help the bit of respect that grew for him. Slowly she nodded, "She's a good girl, perfect for my son, and I think she can be saved."

Inuyasha's head canted to the side. "Well then… need any help?"

-FI-

A.N. Oh dear. Collaborating with the enemy. And though I hate the 'holiday,' Happy Valentines Day.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	64. Frustration

Frustration

Her head hurt – again – and she knew it had to be from the demon in her head.

Kagome sat in the most secluded area she could find in the garden, away from the crazy demonesses, staring demon lords and loud children. Loud _hanyou_. After their rather tense breakfast she'd escaped from them and found this place, and she didn't know if she'd find the courage to come back out.

She didn't know what had changed in the past few hours but now Kotone was conspiring with Inuyasha. Why she was talking to him now when she wouldn't even give him the time of day before, Kagome didn't know. Inuyasha couldn't even look at her, obviously plotting something. And Sesshoumaru? Well he stared at her like he was seeing something weird. Granted, he'd always looked at her with an expression like that, but never _this_ bad.

Kagome groaned, dropping her forehead to her knees. "This is _stupid!_ I'm here in the Feudal Era on some mission that's going to cost me my _life_ and I have no way to _do_ said mission! All of this for _nothing_ and I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family!"

The snap of a twig made the priestess gasp and look up. Wide eyes took in the sight of a smirking, blue eyed wolf, "Well, what do we have here?"

-FI-

A.N. Oh dear!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	65. Convenient

Convenient

"Ya know, you're quite the talk of this place," said the smirking wolf. "All I had to do was mention a priestess and the servants just started chattering away."

Kagome fought a grimace as she stood, "That's… nice."

The wolf took a step forward and she tried not to retreat. That would be like running from a predator right? And that wasn't very smart, right?

"Wanna know what this one maid said?" He was looking her over like a piece of meat and she shuddered. "She said that the Inu no Taishou was in your head." He flicked his tongue over a fang. "That's convenient."

Kagome frowned nervously, "Convenient?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you see, the dead bastards killing you… and I know how to save you."

-FI-

A.N. Oh, Kouga… A late Valentines day gift for Rowdy's girl who left me a beautiful, enchanting, and heartwarming review!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	66. Dog

Dog

'_Don't believe him!'_

Kagome blinked at Saitou's sudden call in her head. 'But-'

'_Do not listen!'_

She felt the blood drain from her face as the wolf demon advanced slowly on her. 'But… what do I do?' she thought to Saitou frantically.

'_Scream!'_

And yet, before she could even take a breath to do as he told her, a wall of silver appeared before her. Her eyes widened when she found it to be the paw of a _gigantic_ white dog.

A loud rumble rented the air, made the garden beneath her shake. Making the entire _citadel_ shake. Kagome shivered at the threatening sound, but something told her it wasn't for her.

"Alright, alright, you possessive bastard. I get the picture," the wolf's voice rang out from beyond the great paw. "I'll lay off the girl."

The growls didn't cease as the sounds of walking away faded. A few tense moments later and suddenly the large paw was replaced by a very large dog face. A dog's face with bright red eyes and a blue crescent moon on its forehead.

Kagome gasped in awe, reaching out to touch its muzzle. "Sesshoumaru?"

-FI-

A.N. Biiiiiiiig puppy. A late Valentines day gift for Rowdy's girl who left me a beautiful, enchanting, and heartwarming review!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	67. Pet

Pet

The look on her face was… amazing. No one had looked at him like that since…

Sesshoumaru held perfectly still as the young priestess ran a hand over his muzzle in a soothing motion, tracing over the violent stripes. He didn't know why he was letting her touch him, perhaps it was that his father was killing her. Perhaps it was because his children enjoyed her presence. Perhaps it was the sweet, calming scent always floating from her.

With a soft, slow sigh that bent trees, the massive demon laid down, curling his body around her to create a barrier. Protecting her. Kagome, encouraged by his acquiescence, settled near his head, her fingers running through the fur of his throat.

"Is… is this what you really are Sesshoumaru-sama?" said the priestess softly, disturbing the solitude of the gardens.

He grunted low in his throat, his eyes slowly drifting closed as he enjoyed her gentle touch.

"You're beautiful."

-FI-

A.N. Sweet moment! ^_^ Thanks to Velvy for the prompt of 'Solitude.'

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	68. Understanding

Understanding

"Do you know why everyone's gone all wacky Saitou-sama?" Kagome asked wearily as she watched Satoru and Chiyoko play in the garden. "Inu and Kotone-sama are conspiring, and Sesshoumaru is acting all moody and miserable."

_'Yes.'_ Grumbled the spirit, '_and I don't know if I approve._'

The priestess blinked, 'What? Come on tell me! What's going on?'

_'I'm not going to say,'_ his voice was more childish that _any_ tone she'd heard from her younger brother, and she rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

'Seriously, Saitou, that's _so_ stupid.' But she wasn't going to fight him on it. There wasn't a point. He would just add more pieces to the puzzle until with was completely unsolvable.

Suddenly excited barking jolted the young priestess out of her head, and little Chiyoko bound forward merrily. Kagome smiled as the pup ran in circles around her. A few laps and many more barks and the little female was off and running after her big brother.

Kagome sighed, 'She was saying something , wasn't she?'

_'She was announcing her recent victory over her brother.'_

The miko smiled sadly, 'I wish I could understand her.'

In her head there was a short silence. And then: _'Perhaps you can.'_

-FI-

A.N. Special thanks to Sugar0o! This chapter and those after this were created with her help, though it was fudged a little bit to suit better. ^_^ Thanks awesome lady! Another thanks to Velvy for the prompt: Puzzle.

ALSO! Thank you Dokuga! This fic was voted 3rd place best Alternate Universe, the chapter 'Surprise' got 2nd place Best Drabble, and the fic as a whole receive FIRST PLACE for best Sesshoumaru Portrayal! Thank you so much! So, again you guys are going to be getting a beep load of updates today!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	69. Body Language

Body Language

"Okay, how do I tell them '_Sorry if I say it wrong, I'm a mere, learning human?'_" Kagome asked dully.

'_You won't need to say anything like that with me by your side… in your head.'_

"Yeah, yeah," sighed she, standing up to go seek the one Saitou wanted her to test the 'language' on. "But when I say something stupid and offensive and get my sorry butt in trouble I am _so_ going to blame it on you. In fact that'll be my headline."

'_You're incorrigible, my dear.'_

"So what am I supposed to do again?"

'_You are to bow before him, touch his forearm briefly, and purr.'_

"And you really think I'll be able to actually _purr._" Kagome asked skeptically.

'_I don't see why not. If my spirit is affecting you enough to kill you, why wouldn't it change you physically?'_

A hand drifted briefly to her one demonic, golden eye. 'I guess so.'

'_And remember, pup, only speak to Sesshoumaru like this. After all, he is the alpha,' _said Saitou silkily.

"And I'll be thanking him, right? Being a gracious guest?"

'_Of course.'_

-FI-

A.N. Kagome's learning puppy speak. ^_^

Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the future of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	70. Purr

Purr

When she found him, he was alone, and for that she was thankful. If she messed up a simple 'thank you' in front of more than Sesshoumaru she'd probably die of embarrassment. She probably wouldn't live it down either.

Without a word, she shuffled closer to the curious daiyoukai, trying not to let her nervousness or blush show. With only a little prodding from the demon in her head, she bowed before him and lightly pressed his sleeve with a shaking hand. She sensed more than felt him tense, but she ignored it and attempted a purr. She was surprised to hear the animalistic sound come from her own throat. It seemed that Saitou was right after all.

She cast the thought off for another time, straightening away from the demon lord and taking a step back. She blushed when she saw the deer in headlights look on his face.

'Did I do it wrong?' She asked Saitou worriedly, slowly backing away then escaping from the shocked stare of Sesshoumaru.

In her head, Saitou chuckled, _'No, no. You did exactly right.'_

-FI-

A.N. Not that Sesshoumaru would know what headlights are.

Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	71. Misunderstood

Misunderstood

It was impossible, ludicrous, _inconceivable_ even! There was no way _that_ just happened, it was against _everything_ he believed in! Hell he was even willing to think that his mother had slipped something into his tea! Hallucination would _easily_ explain what just transpired. The miko wasn't that forward, she didn't have the confidence one needed to come right out and say something like _that_. And yet… she just… _did_ say that.

Numbly Sesshoumaru stared down the hall Kagome had disappeared down, finding himself unable to move. He stood there for a good few minutes before a gruff voice called behind him.

"Oye bastard, why're you blockin' the way?"

He barely gave his brother a glance as he wondered _where_ she could have learned _that_.

Inuyasha sidled up to his side when he didn't immediately answer. "Uh, not that I really care but… are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly, "I believe… she just propositioned me."

-FI-

A.N. Naughty Saitou teaching naughty things!

Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	72. Temptation

Temptation

It _had_ to be his fathers doing. There was no other explanation for it. His father was teaching a _priestess_, and human miko, how to 'dirty talk' in the inu language.

Oh, he was teaching her other things. Much to Chiyoko and Satoru's delight she was stiltedly speaking to them. Giving them encouragements, praising them. To his mother she was the essence of polite. And yet _this_ she said to _him_.

Had it not been for the absolutely innocent look on her face he would have thought she was serious. No, she _was_ being serious. She just had _no idea_ what she was saying to him.

She had no idea she was basically offering herself up to him on a silver platter. And she was getting better at it with each damn offer!

Groaning softly, Sesshoumaru dropped his forehead to his desk with an audible 'thunk.' Whatever his father was trying to do with the girl (though he was pretty sure he knew), it was _not_ good.

For with every offer, he was getting more and more tempted to accept.

-FI-

A.N. Headdesk position! Sesshoumaru knows it!

Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	73. Inappropriate

Inappropriate

He'd smelled them even before he'd stepped into his study. Frozen in his teacks, eyes closed in disbelief, Sesshoumaru had forced himself not to breathe. He couldn't breathe, especially if _that_ sweet scent was in the air.

_Her_ scent, the scent of her most intimate place.

They were on his desk, set blatantly in the middle of his desk as if his nose wouldn't have honed in on their exact location immediately. Lacey and pink, the tiny piece of cloth was soaked in her scent and he could only imagine they were worn to cover such sensitive places. He had to fight himself _not_ to imagine how they looked on her.

Next to the scrap of fabric was a bit of folded parchment which held of hint of his brothers scent. Immediately apprehensive, he picked it up and read:

'_I though you might appreciate these. They're called 'panties.' She's worn them. They haven't been washed. Enjoy.'_

He stared at the note dumbly for a moment before melting it with his acids. Smoothly he picked up the 'panties' intending to do the same but reluctantly he paused. After a short war with himself, Sesshoumaru left his study to find and throttle his half-brother.

Kagome's panties safely tucked in his haori.

-FI-

A.N. What a nice gift from his brother. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	74. Traps

Traps

"Kotone-sama! This isn't funny!" shouted Kagome through the door, trying to wrench the barrier open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," called the demoness remorsefully. "I seem to have accidentally locked it."

"Well, _unlock_ it."

"I would, but you see this key has been lost for _years_."

Blood draining from her face, Kagome whirled around to face the calm demon lord sorting through treaties. "Can you break it down?"

He glanced up briefly, "Hn, no."

"No?"

"No. The walls and doors are fortified with several hundred generations of youkai energy. Including mine and my fathers. Mother will eventually get the door open, relax in the intervening time."

With a long suffering sigh, she plopped down on some cushions. "You sound like this has happened before."

"Satoru tends to mistakenly lock the door."

His tone told her 'I'm busy, leave me alone,' so she sighed again and gazed around the room. The very boring room that had nothing to do in it. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"I'm bored."

"Hn."

-FI-

A.N. Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic, and to Velvy for the prompt: Traps.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	75. Questions

Questions

"I do not wish to play such a foolish game."

"Oh, come on! It'll help pass the time until Kotone-sama comes to free me from my prison."

"…No."

"Please?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"Pleeeease?"

"Priestess."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"You will not stop pestering this Sesshoumaru should I not agree."

"Nope!"

"…"

"Pleeee-"

"Very well. However I will begin."

"Yay! Alright, ask."

"Is there a limit to what one may ask?"

"Nope! Just consequences if a question isn't answered."

"… Why have you not been trained as a miko?"

"I didn't know I was one until I got here. What do you do for fun?"

"Spar. How do you put up with my annoying half-brother?"

"I have my own annoying full brother. Is it difficult to keep such a massive, dog-sized amount of energy in a small human-sized body?"

Sesshoumaru leered at Kagome, pride dictating his answer. "Priestess, this Sesshoumaru is _anything_ but small."

-FI-

A.N. Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	76. Freedom

Freedom

It stroked his ego immeasurably that he struck her dumb. In fact she was so mortified she again sat on the cushions, hugging a pillow to her chest. A win-win scenario. She was no longer pestering him, and he could do his paperwork in peace.

Yet he was distracted by and infrequent sense of being watched. Surreptitiously he looked up and found, with some amusement, that she was glancing at him from the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn't looking. Setting down the map he'd been perusing, he decided to stare in return to see how long it would take her to get irritated.

One minute and she was fidgeting a bit, but nothing more. After five minutes she began kneading the pillow in her lap like an irritated cat. Seven minutes passed and her lips pursed, her cheeks coloring.

At eight minutes the priestess tossed aside the pillow, turning to glare at him, taking a breath to chastise him.

And the door slid smoothly open revealing a cheerful Kotone. "Sorry for the delay my dears. Masato couldn't find the lock-pick."

Kagome jumped up with a cheer of "Freedom!" and bolted out the door, leaving them behind.

Sesshoumaru eyed his mother, "I believe I had that lock fixed months ago."

A sly smile touched Kotone's lips, "Oh? How silly of me."

-FI-

A.N. Naughty Kotone.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	77. Underhanded

Underhanded

'_What does that whelp want now?'_ growled Saitou as the wolf demon called her name.

'Be nice, Saitou,' she rebuked as she turned warily to the wolf demon, "How can I help you, ookami-san?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Eh, call me Kouga."

She bowed slightly at the waist, "Of course, Kouga-san. Was there something I could help you with?"

"Yeah," he held out a bit of parchment, "That shit-faced hanyou asked me to give you this."

She frowned at him darkly, but reached out to grab the paper anyway. Just as she pulled it out of his hand, a rumbling growl, one she felt in her chest, rang out. Before she knew it, Kouga was being dragged off by a very irate looking Sesshoumaru.

Nervousness rippled through her, and she stepped forward to stop the demon lord from throttling the poor wolf. A firm hand grabbed her arm, halting her. She turned to see a smirking Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it."

Kagome frowned suspiciously and covertly opened the paper she'd been given.

She sighed, "Inuyasha. Sit."

The hanyou was slammed to the earth, and she dropped on this his back the crude drawing of a certain wolf getting stomped on by a giant paw.

-FI-

A.N. Inuyasha's plan is smart… had he not drawn it out. .

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	78. Privacy

Privacy

Oh he was in a mood. A _very_ bad one.

First that damned wolf deigned to go near the priestess when he had made it abundantly clear he was not to, _then_ he learns his bastard half-brother had requested the Northern Prince deliver a message to the girl. _Obviously_ a trap for the wolf. So after a fitting punishment for the hanyou, tossing the little bastard into the river below his citadel, he was seeking out his mother to get her to _stop_ playing matchmaker.

He was brought up short as Kagome came into view, chewing on a nail as she read one of the scrolls from his library. She looked up as she approached, gifting him with a bright smile.

When she was near enough, Sesshoumaru tensed, waiting for it. Sure enough, she placed a gentle hand upon his chest, her head tilting enough to the side to expose the skin of her neck, and she purred like no human should be able.

'_I'm ready and willing,'_ she was saying.

He closed his eyes as she walked away, continuing to read her story as if she hadn't just offered herself to him. Sesshoumaru turned and took a step to follow her, to take her up on her suggestion. But the innocence in her scent, the absolute lack of that one seductive smell which told him she honestly _was_ ready for him, made his stop.

With a growl reverberating from his chest, Sesshoumaru whirled about to find a nice, quiet, _private_ place to take care of a certain problem.

-FI-

A.N. A special thanks to Sugar0o for helping me with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	79. Relaxation

Relaxation

His pups were missing their tutoring. His pup _never_ missing tutoring.

Annoyed, and slightly concerned, Sesshoumaru followed their scents to the garden. Finding them in a more secluded area, Sesshoumaru huffed softly at the sighed of his pups and a certain young woman bedecked in wreaths of flowers and ivy. Kagome purred and yipped to his children, expressing her affection and pride as they attempted the wreaths. They answered in kind, Chiyoko curled in her lap bearing the fruits of their labor, and Satoru close to her side, keeping in contact with her.

Sesshoumaru watched them for a moment until the priestess looked up and smiled prettily, "You found us!"

Much to his surprise, his pups groaned in unison. He raised his eyebrows at the miko who giggled. "I'm teaching them a very important lesson."

"Wreath-making?"

"Nope, to play hooky every once and awhile."

"Hooky?"

She nodded curtly, "Yes, they're ditching classes with me today. After all, all work and no play made Sesshoumaru-sama a very dull boy."

His eyes narrowed at her dangerously but she only smiled beguilingly, "Join us?"

With a huff, Sesshoumaru sat before her, enjoying the happiness of his pups as he did. Chiyoko yipped excitedly and jumped into his lap in a flurry of flowers. Running his claws through her downy fur, smiling as he allowed himself to relax.

Jaken didn't know how his esteemed lord did it. It should have been an impossibility, then again he should have never doubted. Lord Sesshoumaru could do anything, even make _flowers_ look intimidating.

-FI-

A.N. A special thanks to Sugar0o for helping me with the romance of this fic, and to Velvy for the prompt: Relaxation.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	80. Thieving

Thieving

Normally Kagome was a very easy-going girl. She liked to think she could roll with the punches and keep a level head. Especially since Saitou's inadvertent death sentence on her, she tried not to sweat the small stuff.

Kagome didn't consider this 'small stuff.' In fact, Kagome was pretty much ready to either cry or scream her head off. Currently, Kagome was leaning towards the latter of the options. For Kagome was naked as the day she was born, sitting shivering in Izayoi's bathing chamber because two little pups were little thieves. So Kagome didn't have anything. No clothes, no robes, no towels, no _anything_ and the maids didn't seem inclined to wander close enough to help.

She shivered against the cold again, and wondered if she should jump back into the bath. At least then she would be warm.

A curt knock interrupted her thoughts and Kagome perked up hopefully, "Oh thank heaven."

"What ails you priestess?"

A little bit of nervousness rippled in her stomach. "Chiyoko-chan and Satoru-san decided to steal my clothes and towel, and none of the maids seem to be passing by."

On the other side of the door was a quiet huff, "Do not panic."

Kagome blinked, "I'm not panicking."

"Then I will enter."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, diving behind some cushions as the door opened. "No!"

Another huff sounded, "This Sesshoumaru does not need vision to 'see.' My eyes are closed."

Kagome peeked from behind the mound of pillows and found his eyes were indeed shut and also that he was holding out the outer layer of his kimono for her to take.

"Really?"

"You will fall ill should you remain shivering in here any longer."

Cautiously she want to him and accepted the still warm cloth. With much appreciation she slipped it on, tucking fabric her and there to make sure she was covered. Once the garment was in place she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment, golden eyes darkening. Just as she was getting a bit nervous again, the daiyoukai nodded briefly and walked away. Leaving behind an oddly disappointed Kagome.

-FI-

A.N. A special thanks to Sugar0o for helping me with the romance of this fic. That's it for today! Thank you again for your support and votes! I am eternally greatful!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	81. Insight

Insight

"Do you miss Mama, Father?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the contract he and Kouga had drawn up, on he'd been failing to read in favor of thinking about the recent proposal one priestess had given him. Really, he was beginning think just going with it was best. Who was he to deny her anyway?

Shaking his head, he silently congratulated Satoru. He hadn't even heard the boy come in. "Everyday."

By the look on the childs face he could tell the boy was at war within himself and patiently Sesshoumaru waited, wondering just what the boy was up to. Decision made Satoru climbed onto his fathers lap, something he hadn't done since he'd achieved his human form.

"Is that why you won't take another?"

Sesshoumaru blinked down at his son, taken aback by the question, "Why do you question?"

"Grandmother," said Satoru unabashedly, "I heard her mumbling about old dogs and their women."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and fighting the need to roll his eyes at being called 'old,' Sesshoumaru sighed, "I do not take a mate because I do not feel it's time."

Satoru stared up at him for a moment. "_I_ do."

-FI-

A.N. Out of the mouths of babes.

Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	82. Clever

Clever

His first instinct was to chastise his son. The boy didn't know, couldn't know, the depth of pain he had with Noriko's passing. How could he _ever_ be ready for another mate? It was an impossibility.

But then the old pain wasn't as sharp, wasn't as crippling. A shiver of something – apprehension? Fear? – echoed through him. What did this mean? Did this mean his deceased mate no longer meant anything to him? No, that wasn't right. Noriko would always hold a place in his heart, he still felt her there. Maybe it just hurt less, maybe he was healing.

Sesshoumaru nodded shortly, a hand on his sons head. "Perhaps."

Satoru smiled and rested his head on the larger youkai's shoulder. "What was mother like?"

A disbelieving chuckle was surprised from the demon lord. "You have never presented any questions about her before. Why now?"

The child youkai looked up in such an innocent way that Sesshoumaru knew it wasn't so innocent. "I'm curious."

"Very well," said Sesshoumaru obligingly, "Noriko was… confident, she was assured of herself and her place in the world. She was quiet yet a force to be reckoned with, I do not believe any who stood against her went away unscathed."

"Was she like Kagome-san?" asked Satoru slyly.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed, "Not especially. Your grandmother's influence again?"

Satoru smiled, "Grandmother."

-FI-

A.N. *Considers renaming the fic to 'Parental Influence.'* … Naaah.

Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	83. Skeptical

Skeptical

Somehow she was still surprising Sesshoumaru every time she greeted or honored him in the inuyoukai language. Every time she did he would go stock still, eyes widening, fists clenching. She gotten used to his speechlessness, merely giving him a smile and moving along as Saitou chuckled in her head.

This time was no different, she greeted him with a light touch and purr, he stiffened in surprise, and Saitou laughed at his son's reaction.

'_You know,'_ said the chuckling demon, _'I didn't approve at first, however now I believe I like the idea.'_

Kagome frowned, "What idea?"

'_Oh… of you speaking inu, of course! My sons reactions are well worth any trouble.'_

She stopped dead in her tracks. 'Saitou… Are you having me say it wrong?'

'_What? Of course not dear! Why would I do such a foolish thing like that?'_

'But what about Sesshoumaru's reaction? Why is he still acting like that? Shouldn't he be used to it by now?'

'_You know my son,'_ demurred Saitou. _'He is a demon of stubbornness. Perhaps he is impressed but doesn't want to show it.'_

'Well, okay,' Kagome sighed skeptically, looking back at the stock still form of Sesshoumaru.

Saitou chuckled again, _'A will of iron that boy.'_

-FI-

A.N. A special thanks to Sugar0o for helping me with the romance of this fic.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	84. Suffocate

Suffocate

The smell of her melancholy filled his library, nearly overwhelming in its intensity. Sesshoumaru sneezed involuntarily as he searched the little miko out. It was rare the girl was sad and when she was he became inexplicably disconcerted. He'd yet to figure out _why_ it bothered him, but as he was sure it would lead down an uncomfortable road, he was unwilling to question it. For now.

He found her sitting at a window, so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed his arrival. A well-worn scroll unfurled yet forgotten in her lap as she gazed out, her fingers absently picking at the fraying parchment. She was not crying but he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. As there was no one in the vicinity, nor had been for some time, Sesshoumaru could only assume it was the scroll which distressed her.

After a moment of indecision, he stepped forward. "What story do you read to cause such tears?"

Kagome jumped in surprise, but very quickly she calmed, "Um, none… I was just thinking."

"My father is being unkind?" he asked suspiciously, his father was not known for his cruelty, but there were times he had unwittingly hurt another with his blatant ways.

"No, not at all," she smiled briefly, "in fact he's trying to cheer me up, says I shouldn't 'entertain' the thought process."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "And you disagree."

She shrugged, picking at the edges of the scroll, "Seemed like a good time to entertain them."

He almost fidgeted, uncertain if he should be asking. His curiosity and strange need to keep her happy won out. "Pain shared is pain halved."

Kagome looked up, surprise coloring her features. She gazed at him a moment before slowly nodding. "I was… _am _sad because I was thinking I'll never experience love."

Discomfort shivered through him, but more loudly was the sudden sympathy, the sudden understanding of where she was coming from. Had he never the felt love his life would have been incomplete. Even if he hadn't known _what_ he knew there would have been something missing in his life. The demon lord sat before her, a silent signal for her to continue. She smiled gratefully, as if she'd been waiting to tell someone, anyone how she felt about this.

"I read all these stories, and I guess I know 'logically' what love is. But it's just stories. Experiencing it vicariously isn't the same as actually feeling the emotion. And I'll never have it now. It makes me sad because I've always wanted to, ever since mom told me what it was like for her. She said it was like seeing the stars, having heaven hold her every day." Her smile shook, "Saitou says it's different for everyone."

He heard the unmistakable question and he turned away to study the sky. She wanted to know how it had been for _him_, she wanted him to put into words how he had felt. Eventually he took a steadying breath. "Blinding. Noriko had a way that made this Sesshoumaru see naught but her. It was disturbing at times, but – more often than not – welcome."

She smiled wistfully, bringing up her knees and resting her chin on them. "Sounds nice."

They sat in companionable silence for some time, staring out into the sky, Sesshoumaru lost in thoughts of what was, Kagome it thoughts of what could have been.

"I wonder what love would be for me."

Her words were softly spoken and contemplative, obviously rhetorical. She wasn't looking for an answer yet Sesshoumaru considered it and before long he was unable to help himself.

"Suffocating."

Kagome jerked in surprise and he allowed a brief smile at the completely stunned look on her face. She blushed charmingly, so cutely that he vowed to see such color on her cheeks more often.

"Suffocating?"

"Not in an objectionable manner," he averred gently, seeing he had offended her. "I imagine you would love with all your heart and soul, that you would steal the breath of your love with a smile, a simple touch. Your affection would be a strangle hold, and you would expect the same in return. Anyone being love by you wouldn't mind not being able to breathe, a love so complete does not need breath."

Her tears were falling freely now as she gazed at him in awe. Unable to move, breath shaking on every inhale, she seemed to have gone into shock. With a little sniffle, Kagome moved closer, briefly touching her wet cheek to his, muttering a breathless 'Thank you,' before sitting back again, cheeks red, and staring out the window.

Sesshoumaru stared in astonishment, eyes wide at the blatant disregard for personal space. Slowly he regained his faculties; his heartbeat slowing to a much more reasonable pace, slight dizziness fading, and his breathing returning.

And he realized he just might be suffocating.

-FI-

A.N. When described like that, I think I'd rather suffocate than be blinded, eh? You have _no idea_ how long I've agonized over this chapter, I'm actually nervous posting it. It STILL doesn't seem right. . _Please_ don't get used to this length, this installment needed to be longer in honor of the fact that Sesshoumaru is beginning to figure out he's in love.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	85. Spiral

Spiral

She was tired. Amazingly tired for someone who just woke up. An ache split her skull just behind her right eye, pounded in her ears. She could barely hear herself think, let alone Saitou's voice.

Whimpering, Kagome pulled the covers over her head, hoping it would dull the pain at least a little bit. It didn't. Instead, as Saitou began shouting in her mind saying something she couldn't understand, the pain increased.

What was he shouting? _Why_ was he shouting? What could be so important that he would resort to yelling in her head? Her aching head. Did he know he was making it worse? If he was doing it on purpose then he was being needlessly cruel.

Because her head hurt, and she was tired. Amazingly tired. And, as she slipped off into unconsciousness, Kagome noted that the Inu no Taishou was _still_ shouting.

-FI-

A.N. *Gets ready for the tomatoes* Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic… And to Velvy as well for the prompt: Spiral

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	86. Blood

Blood

He was going to confront her. Before she could proposition him again, before she implied another lewd activity, he was going to tell her _exactly_ what she was saying. If she chose to keep tempting him, well he wouldn't be – entirely – responsible for his actions then.

He wasn't sure why he was confronting her _now_ instead of sooner. It'd been weeks since she'd begun to approach him and it almost seemed ludicrous to say something now. As if he'd been embarrassed. Perhaps it was his growing respect for her that made him want her to know what she was telling him. Or, more so, that he actually wanted her to _mean_ it. He didn't want those words from her to be meaningless anymore.

Sesshoumaru followed her scent, going over what he would say to her, all the possible reactions he would get from her. There was almost too many of them when it came to her, it was impossible to be prepared. Yet the closer he got to her rooms, the more his mind was pulled from strategy.

_He smelled blood._

As quick as a flash the daiyoukai was at her doors wrenching them open. He was beside her in and instant, ripping the covers from her prone form. The breath caught in his throat and golden eyes widened.

For there was an alarmingly significant amount of blood pooling on her pillows.

-FI-

A.N. Special thanks to Sugar0o who helped with the romance of this fic… though it has deviated a bit. For r0o, Skye and katlady, because they likes pestering me. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	87. Upstart

Upstart

This was his fault.

After hours of thought, of going over every aspect of this situation Sesshoumaru could only come up with one thing. This was all his fault. Had he not such a power hungry demeanor as a youth, had his father not thought he needed to come back to help him the girl, _Kagome_ wouldn't have had the late Taishou fixed in her head. She wouldn't have been slowly dying.

And damn it all if he didn't feel horrible. Like he was again losing a part of himself.

Sesshoumaru suppressed the need to break something as his Chiyoko cuddled closely to the unconscious priestess. It hadn't even been a day since he'd found the young woman and already his home was a mess. Everyone and everything within seemed to stop functioning, just waiting to see if the gentle, eccentric girl would wake.

When did she do this? Sesshoumaru wondered. When did she become such an essential part of his home? More importantly, why hadn't he noticed?

The demon lord heaved a sigh as he leaned back against the wall, preparing himself for a long wait. For someone who caused such an upset in his home, in _him_, he could do no less.

-FI-

A.N. *Whistles innocently*

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' _The installments are short._

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	88. Hover

Hover

She was floating.

Somewhere within the confines of her own mind she was floating freely. There was no Shikon no Tama, no Tetsuseiga, no demonic soul invading her body. It was just her. Just the vast nothingness of white light.

A bit of foggy black in the distance caught her attention. Curious, Kagome moved to get closer to it, or did _it_ move to get closer to _her_? She wasn't sure. All she knew it that the dimness began to get bigger and bigger until the light was behind her and everything was consumed by the dark.

Nervously, Kagome waited, but for what she didn't know. She only sensed _something_.

A speck of light in the dimness caught her attention, one that had shape, one that moved. No, it wasn't light. It was _color._

Kagome's breath caught in her chest as the shape sharpened into something vaguely familiar with silver hair, golden eyes, and a smirk she could only liken to a certain hanyou.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kagome-chan."

A rueful smile tugged at her lips. "You too, Saitou-san."

-FI-

A.N. Face to face, I thought it was due time. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	89. Old Friends

Old Friends

"This is a bit trippy," said Kagome after a moment of staring at the regal – and decidedly attractive – demon.

Saitou smirked, "Unbelievably. I never thought I'd be able to see your cute self through my own eyes."

She flushed, smiling a bit. "Flirt."

"A proud, unrepentant one, my dearest." A flourishing bow punctuated his words.

"And completely full of yourself," Kagome sighed.

"That's what she said," Saitou rejoined easily.

The priestess groaned, her eyes closing in disbelief, "You've learned _way_ too much from me." When her eyes opened again she glared, "that didn't make any sense anyway."

"You got the gist of it, yes?"

"So not the point."

"I think it was."

"Well it was a stupid point."

"You're the one who keeps talking about it."

"You are _so_ lucky you're already dead."

"Why's that?"

"I'd purify your youkai butt in a second if you weren't. How did Kotone and Izayoi put up with you?"

"My big-"

"That was rhetorical!"

-FI-

A.N. I had 'Dark' (to be posted) immediately after the last installment, however after reading what I wrote I felt I didn't do their encounter justice.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	90. Daughter

Daughter

"I hope you know I've considered you my daughter for some time now."

Kagome looked up from studying the rather daunting nothingness she was standing on to find the Inu no Taishou staring at her affectionately. "I… what?"

Saitou smiled sadly and, uncharacteristically hesitant, hedged, "I do not want to offend you, Kagome-chan."

Her cheeks colored lightly, her mouth opening to reply but the quickly snapped it shut, not knowing what to say. There was a pregnant pause, but Saitou eventually gave her a small smile, "I never had a little girl, but I'd always imagined I'd have one somewhat like you."

Tears gathered in her eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Perhaps not so bossy."

Kagome laughed, "Very funny Saitou, and… thank you."

He nodded.

The priestesses gaze fluttered to the non-floor again, unsure how to react to such a confession. Very soon though, an answer came.

"I didn't really know my dad," she whispered, her words echoing loudly in the darkness around them. "He died when I was young." She looked up shyly, "I'd always imagine that he'd be just like you… minus the perversion of course."

His light chuckle was followed by a loud silence, but before it could become over-bearing Kagome suddenly found herself enveloped tightly in a warm bind. She stood stiffly for a moment until she realized Saitou was actually _hugging_ her. With another shaking, watery smile she returned the embrace, her arms tight around his middle.

"I love you very much my daughter."

"I love you too, Papa."

-FI-

A.N. Heart wasn't in it for awhile, didn't want to press it. So here's two updates to make up for it! (Next installment to be updated soon.)

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	91. Dark

Dark

It didn't take long for their good humor and attitude to fade. Heart sinking, Kagome glanced about, trying to see through the shadows. "It's time isn't it?" she asked, seeing no other reason for this meeting.

"No, but soon."

"Then what is this place?"

"The light was you. The dark is me."

Kagome grimaced, "Man, you just overshadow everyone, don't you?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, "All living souls are light."

"So, that's why this is dark? Because you're dead?"

"Yes."

As she stared around the dark nothingness, a thought occurred to her. "And… that's why I'm dying. It's not because you're a demon and I'm a priestess. It's because you're dead."

"…Yes."

-FI-

A.N. A bit of a revelation… needed to correct some small issue for future installments.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	92. Last Request

Last Request

"I'm sorry I couldn't do what you wanted me to do." Kagome whispered after a moment. "Sesshoumaru's kinda hard to play matchmaker with."

Again the former Western Lord seemed to fight back a smile, "I have no worries, pup. It will work itself out. Though I do find it amusing you find it necessary to apologize to the one killing you."

She shrugged, but didn't know what to say. What _was_ there to say?

"It's almost time for you to go back."

Blinking, she looked at him, confused. "How can you tell?"

He gave her a full smile, and Kagome understood just a little bit why Kotone and Izayoi could have loved the pervert. He made _her_ heart flutter. "The only one holding you here is you." He hesitated. "I know I have asked a great deal, taken much from you, but there's just one more thing I'd like to beg."

-FI-

A.N. Demanding inu isn't he?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	93. Distracted

Distracted

It was late, near the middle of the night, when the floating manor could finally breathe a sigh of relief. The priestess was awake, she had finally opened her eyes.

Despite some confusion and remaining paleness, Kagome was coherent and sitting up. She seemed to have made a full recovery, no ill side effects to be found. Physically at least.

Much to his consternation, Sesshoumaru found the priestesses usual cheery and bright demeanor diminished somewhat. Her smiles to his children were forced, conversation with his mother and half-brother weren't as animated as he expected from her. Something was bothering the girl, something more than impending death.

So he waited until his brother left to take care of the things he'd been avoiding to stay with her. Waited until his mother took the pups to be fed and put to bed. Waited until he was alone with the depressed miko.

"You have something on your mind."

She nodded, "Yes, but… now's not the time."

He wanted to press, but somehow knew he would get nothing from her. "…I see."

A smile touched her pink lips, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. For everything."

-FI-

A.N. I apologize for the delay in updating. My life is currently undergoing a _major_ revamping. (Also FFnet hasn't let me update in awhile, therefore you're getting 3 updates today).

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	94. Grandfather

Grandfather

It was a daunting thing, to wait for the right time, the opportune moment to act on Saitou's wishes. Especially when one didn't seem to be in sight. Yet, just sitting in bed under forced bed rest, waiting was all she could do. Thankfully, though, she didn't have to wait more than a few hours to be alone with Sesshoumaru's pups.

"Satoru-san? Chiyoko-chan?" When they looked up, she smiled and motioned them closer. They moved immediately, Satoru sitting cross-legged in front of her and Chiyoko curling up in Kagome's lap.

"You two know that I have your grandpa in my head right? Sesshoumaru's daddy?"

The two nodded, their eyes wide.

She smiled shakily, hoping to reassure them, to send the right message. "Well, he wanted me to tell you both that he loves you, that he could have never imagined any pups as wonderful, and he's very proud of you."

The two pups looked at each other for a moment, Satoru shifting to cuddle close.

"Is grandpa leaving soon?"

Kagome's smile wavered briefly, "Yes."

-FI-

A.N. Lots of depressing installments lately. . *sigh*

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	95. Son

Son

She held the sword close as she searched, trying his usual haunts first. For once she wished she had that inu tracking ability, then should wouldn't have had to traipse around the citadel looking for a certain hanyou.

Just as she was about to give up she found him in the library, speaking in low tones with Kotone. Suspicion ran through her. Again?

But she shook it off, she had things to do. "Inuyasha? Can I talk to you for a minute?" The two demons looked at each other before the male nodded. "Yeah."

When he joined her in the hall, he was the one who was wary as he eyed the sword in her arms. Nervously Kagome shuffled from one foot to the other, but, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, she bit the bullet and held out Tetsuseiga.

"He always meant it for you," she urged quietly, "and he wanted you to know he's sorry he wasn't there for you, but even if he wasn't you are a good, strong son. He is honored to be called your father and is very, very proud of you."

Inuyasha stared at the sword silently for a moment before he nodded and accepted the weapon. He slid the scabbard into this belt before wordlessly pulling her into a hug, softly muttering: "Keh."

-FI-

A.N. Saitou's just tying some loose ends, that's all. He _did_ leave a bit of a mess behind didn't he?

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	96. Wife

Wife

More nervous than she'd ever been in her entire life, Kagome hovered just outside of the Western Matrons suite. In her head, Saitou gently encouraged her. _'Be calm. She will listen. She _wants_ to know.'_

Before she could chicken out, the door suddenly slid open revealing a curious Kotone. "Is there something troubling you Kagome?"

She tried to smile, but failed. "Could I have a minute of your time, Kotone-sama?"

Curiosity painting her face, the demoness stepped aside, "What can I do for you?"

A quick glance about the glamorous room did nothing to bolster her confidence. "I… I've a confession from Saitou."

The demoness froze, shock written firmly on her face.

Barreling on before she could be thrown out of the room, Kagome continued with the little speech she'd practiced for hours. "He said… there was no time. Izayoi was human, her life was slipping away too fast. So, he thought he would mate with her, lengthen her life and give the three of you to chance to fall in love."

Kagome could see the tears welling up in the demonesses eyes, the anguish on her face. Unable to help herself, the priestess enveloped the Western Matron in a hug, holding her close. "He said he knew without a doubt you would have loved _her_ more than you loved him."

Kotone collapsed against her, decades of sadness and uncertainty pouring out of her as she cried.

-FI-

A.N. Awww… TT^TT Hope that clears up more of the Saitou/Kotone/Izayoi relationship.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	97. TopsyTurvy

Topsy-Turvy

She'd turned his house upside-down again. Within a single day the little priestess had taken his citadel and shaken it to the roots. His pups were melancholy, his brother was brooding over the cursed, his mother was more reserved than he'd ever seen her. It was as if the entire castle was waiting for her death. Anticipating her impending doom. He didn't like it.

Slightly annoyed with her upsetting his home again, he sought her out. He would stop her from doing this again.

He found her in her rooms, looking very tired. She smiled at him warmly.

But not as warmly as was usual for Kagome. He frowned, his original intent in finding her altered. Moving with purpose, he sat only two feet away from her, intending to intimidate her a bit. "You will tell this Sesshoumaru what ails you."

She nodded, tears pooling in her tired eyes, "If it's not too much trouble, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'd like to be taken home now."

-FI-

A.N. *Ducks and covers*

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	98. Belong

Belong

Somehow, in the months that she'd been there, Sesshoumaru had forgotten that she'd even had a home outside of the Western Citadel. How could she not belong there? She'd insinuated herself in the palace's life, _his_ life, so easily it was impossible that she didn't. So his first instinct upon being told she wanted to go 'home' was to correct her. She _was_ home.

But then again… she really wasn't. And somehow that knowledge hurt.

"Home," intoned he.

She nodded, sniffling a little to keep the tears at bay, "I thought I'd be done with the thing Saitou wanted me to do by now, but it seems impossible. So I'd like to spend what time I have left with my family."

He pursed his lips, but nodded, "It will be taken care of."

She gave him a watery smile, said "Thank you," and promptly burst into tears.

-FI-

A.N. She's been holding it in too long. u.u

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	99. Hold

Hold

He didn't know how to sooth a crying woman. He never had. Noriko had been a mystery, bottling up her emotions and weeping when she'd been alone, rejecting any comfort he tried to give when he _did_ witness her tears. It'd been a point of pride for her. His mother too was nearly impossible. Kotone was so unshakable that it unsettled him when she broke down. She'd spent so many years comforting him as a child, when his father died, when his mate passed, that he didn't know how to reciprocate.

The only female he'd ever been able to sooth was his daughter, yet her concerns were easy to assuage. A sound in the night, her brothers teasing, the fear she would never attain a human form. But his pup was just a child.

Kagome was no child however he knew how to help her. _She_, he knew, would accept his reassurance, would appreciate it and understand it. It would be easy to soothe her, and more importantly he _wanted_ to.

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap, wrapped an arm loosely about her waist, his fingers running through her hair. She tensed in his arms for but a moment, obviously shocked, but very quickly she leaned into him, accepting what meager comfort he could give.

-FI-

A.N. I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	100. Pride

Pride

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she were unsure of herself. That small voice tugged at his heart, reminded him of a frightened little mouse.

"I am listening," he encouraged gently, still running his claws through her silk hair.

She took a shuddering breath, as if preparing herself. "I've spoken to Saitou and… and he wanted me to tell you th-that he was wrong. He should have had more faith in you, that he should have been around you more."

Startled, Sesshoumaru's hand froze in her head, his breath caught in his chest.

"He… he said that you are so much greater than he could have _ever_ imagined, even greater than him. He's very, very proud of you and he loves you."

He sat in stunned silence, barely able to breath until he felt the tears gathering. Impulsively, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms more firmly around the small woman in his lap, burying his face in her hair.

And cried with her.

-FI-

A.N. Ree actually cried writing this one, so I guess it's fitting that this is number 100.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	101. Procession

Procession

Like a funeral procession carrying a body to its last destination, the small party was solemn. Not a word had been spoken aloud since their departure, unsure what to say, not wanting this to be 'goodbye.'

Kagome thought it an apt description. After all she was basically a dead woman anyway and they were taking her to a hole in the ground. Granted she wasn't dead _yet_ and the hole in the ground was the portal to her true time, but that was all semantics. She was dead and having a nice little depressing parade.

'_You know,'_ piped up Saitou, _'if you look at this from an outsiders point of view it looks just like they're taking you to be the virginal sacrifice of some angry god.'_

His tone let her know he was trying to cheer her up. It worked, for though her heart still broke at the thought of leaving them, Kagome cracked a small smile. 'That sounds ten times more fun.'

-FI-

A.N. Oh Oh Oh! FI got fanart! *wiggles happily* YAY!

http:/dokuga .com/ gallery? func=detail&id=5958 - 'Inu-ghostly Possession' by JeniNeji

http:/dokuga .com/ gallery? func=detail&id=5966 - 'Cuddle' by JeniNeji

.com/ gallery? func=detail&id=5995 – 'Hold' by Sally

Awesomeness! Thanks guys ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	102. Gone

Gone

When the small pack finally reached the Bone-Eaters Well, Kagome burst into tears. Quickly Kotone enveloped her in a hug, running a soothing hand over her back. A soft voice murmured assurances, not that it would be all okay, but that this was what she needed to do; she had their support; she had their love.

For Sesshoumaru's part, he had to fight with himself not to whisk her away from this place, or at least not to demolish that portal. It was not his place to keep her here, even if he wanted to. Desperately wanted to.

So he watched his mother say her tearful goodbyes, watched his pups clung to the priestess tightly and she to them, knowing the House would mourn her absence just as it had Noriko's.

He reveled in the hug she gave him, a hand set gently on her head as he took in her body heat. When she took a step back his own body moved without permission. His hands came up to frame her face, fingers tangled in her hair, and he stooped to press a kiss to her forehead.

His world ended for a fraction of a second, pausing in that one sweet moment. He had everything here, he needed nothing more.

Just as quickly he pulled away, holding her gaze until Inuyasha reluctantly came and put a hand on her shoulder. And as simple and as quickly as she had barreled into his life, Higurashi Kagome was gone, only remnants of her scent left behind.

-FI-

A.N. ::Gets tomato umbrella and prepares for barrage:: Be nice! It's the second today!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	103. Red Ears

Red Ears

"Are you sure you don't need anything, dear?"

The young woman smiled sadly, looking up to her mother who'd had to have asked her that question at least a hundred times by now. "I'm sure Mama. Thank you."

The older woman hovered in the door, uncertain. Her mouth opened as if she were going to say something. But she thought better of it and nodded, closing the door with a soft 'snick.'

'A lovely woman,' commented Saitou.

Kagome smiled slightly, 'She would have liked you… you know, if you weren't killing me.'

'Er… well, yes,' sighed the daiyoukai, 'I'm sure she-'

A light tap on her window interrupted him and Kagome looked to see Inuyasha waiting patiently behind the glass. Clumsily she climbed out of bed and opened the window for him to crawl through.

"Your mom still pissed?" asked the hanyou in hushed tones, rubbing a red, abused ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course she is."

He gave her a half-hearted smile, "Yeah," he cleared his throat, frowning, "Listen, I wanted to talk to you."

She frowned with him, "About what?"

"How… how do you feel about my brother?"

-FI-

A.N. Question of the hour!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	104. Jump

Jump

He was at conflict with himself. Duties and wants warred with each other in his mind, confusing him. It'd been years since his emotions made him wish to stray from his responsibilities, years since his duties matter very little to him.

And he didn't even know if the girl felt the same for him.

Long after his mother and pups left, Lord Sesshoumaru stared down the depths of the well, feeling a sort of hurt he hadn't felt in years. It didn't surprise him that he felt this way. He knew he'd been feeling something, it was only natural.

It was natural that he wanted to follow, to keep her close as if it would save her life. Whether welcome or not, he couldn't imagine himself _not_ by her side as she left this world.

His body moved before his mind could stop him, and Sesshoumaru found himself standing on the lip of the well staring into it, every muscle tense to jump down. What could it harm? How could his presence there be any worse than his brothers? Surely she would welcome him there just as she did Inuyasha.

But then, would the well let him through? Would it grant him passage to the one he needed to see most? Would it allow him _back_ after she had gone? Back to his people? His pups?

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips and closed his eyes, preparing to jump, to leave everything behind.

To jump for _her_.

-FI-

A.N. Because Sesshoumaru wouldn't be so foolish as to 'fall' in love. He'd jump right in. ^_^

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	105. Foolishness

Foolishness

It was a thoughtless endeavor. The old well was a fickle thing, its magic even more so. He was no more able to pass through time than air through walls.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the well, eyes closed, face to the sky as he was showered in a light rain. Idly he wondered if it were raining where Kagome was. More than likely not, the priestess would be too bright for such dreary rain.

"Are you aware the humans believe in a concept called 'Love-at-first-sight'?"

Sesshoumaru didn't move to greet his mother. "Foolishness."

The rustle of silk beside him and clawed fingers running through his hair told him his mother had sat on the lip of the well behind him. "Perhaps if one merely takes it as that. But this Kotone believes in it."

Finally he opened his eyes, blinking as rain fell into them.

Kotone smiled, "It just takes work to maintain it."

Slowly the demon lord blinked, "You and father?"

"Perhaps," Kotone smiled wistfully, "but I was thinking of you and Kagome."

His eyes narrowed sharply, "You think the girl and I?"

He relaxed when she shook her head acquiescently.

"I think you and she worked to create love."

He growled low in his throat, warning his mother.

"Yes, my stubborn son, I know you love her," she gently tugged on a few strands of his hair, "and now you must work a little harder to keep that love."

Sesshoumaru pulled his hair from her fingers, gazing at her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome can be saved."

-FI-

A.N. Yay for cliffies!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	106. Fury

Fury

At first it was only shock that he felt, a surprise so violent he was sure it showed. However that feeling was quickly superseded by the more hostile emotion of anger, and he _knew_ that showed for red bled into his vision. For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was so angry with his mother he considered killing her.

"You know how to save her," he rumbled angrily, his words barely discernable for his growl, "and you said _nothing_?"

Kotone was calm in the face of his fury, "There was a matter which needed to be put to rest."

Sesshoumaru's growl deepened, "A matter more important-"

"Hush pup and listen to your mother," said the demoness sternly, "It is not just a matter of mere life and death, you _must_ listen for it involves you as well."

His anger calmed only slightly, and though his growls remained, they were but a low steady rumble.

"Kagome-chan's plight is not so simple," Kotone continued, "your sire's presence has linked her to him."

The growls quieted, "Linked?"

His mother nodded, "After months of his soul within her, they will remain together unless something drastic occurs."

Sesshoumaru grimaced, "If it is so hopeless, why do you tell this Sesshoumaru?"

"There is one way."

From her tone he knew he wouldn't like this option, but Sesshoumaru waited. If it could save her, how bad could it be?

"You must take his place. You must bind her to _you._"

He was on his feet, glaring down menacingly at his mother, "And what makes you believe this Sesshoumaru would even _consider_ such measures just to save that girl?"

Gracefully Kotone rose from her seat, smiling softly and presenting to him a Shikon Shard, "Because, my smitten son, you jumped."

-FI-

A.N. This installment got WAAAAY out of hand.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	107. Heart

Heart

She didn't know how to react to the knowledge, though to be honest she was surprised she didn't see it before. It was all so _clear_ now that she looked back that she felt stupid for not understanding before.

'_It's alright, pup, they were being sneaky on purpose.'_

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in the bath, fluctuating between anger, annoyance, and nerves.

'_They meant well-'_

"Oh, don't start with me, Saitou," she sighed. "Of course they meant well, but it's _my_ love life isn't it? What if I hadn't had any interest in Sesshoumaru?"

'_They would have backed off I'm sure.'_ Saitou assured, '_but… _do_ you have interest in my son? You never did answer my youngest.'_

"I don't know," Kagome groaned, submerging under the water, 'I wish everyone would stop asking me!'

'_It's important though, don't you think?'_

'What good would it do? I'm going to die soon right? So it would just hurt Sesshoumaru again. And what if _he_ doesn't like me?'

'_His heart is easier to read than you think, Kagome-chan.'_

-FI-

A.N. I don't think I would react well to the thought of matchmaking either. .

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	108. Silver

Silver

Kagome leaned against the window sill of her window, letting the light breeze dry her hair as she stared out at the night sky. Saitou had been uncharacteristically quiet, allowing her to her thoughts since she had gotten out of the bath, allowing her to think about his eldest son. About her feelings for him.

She knew she had affection for the stuffy demon, after several months in his castle getting to know him how couldn't she? He was a good friend, a great companion, and could be very sweet when he wanted to be. But then she had affection for his pups too, didn't she?

But it was different, wasn't it? She knew her heart fluttered a bit when she saw the daiyoukai, but that could be chalked up to his good looks. The demon was ethereal, any red blooded female would swoon! So what that she thought about him _a lot_. His father was in her head so _of course_ she would think of him quite a bit more than was normal. And maybe he made her smile and blush with just a glance, but seriously, it was _Sesshoumaru_.

And maybe she was just kidding herself. Maybe she had a really huge crush on the demon lord and she was just figuring it out.

Kagome sighed dismally, thoroughly confused as she cast her gaze to the well. Only to gasp as she glimpsed a fluttering length of silver hair disappear to the front of her house.

-FI-

A.N. Denial after so long would confuse anyone!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	109. Standing Still

Standing Still

At first there had been shouting, her mother's indignant and angry yells, but after awhile the commotion quieted down.

Kagome stood nervously at the top of the stairs, listening to the hum of conversation somewhere in the lower level. She could definitely hear her mothers and Inuyasha's voice talking in low tones, and she was almost certain she could hear Kotone.

But what was the Western Matron doing here? _How_ did she get here? And was… was he here too? Could he have possibly have come through the well to see her? To say a final goodbye?

With shaking legs and bated breath she slowly descended the stairs, still listening hard for _his_ voice. He was here right? Kotone-sama wouldn't have come alone, would she have?

She peaked around the corner of the doorway to the living room, her heart pounding in her chest. She gasped quietly when she found the large form of Sesshoumaru blocking her view. He stared down at her just as emotionlessly as he had when they first met. He merely stared down at her, standing stock still as if he were waiting. Waiting for her.

She blushed softly, murmuring a quiet: "Hi."

He nodded minutely, "It's good to see you well, Kagome."

-FI-

A.N. Reunited! Thanks to Velvy for the prompt of: Standing Still.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	110. Binding

Binding

She didn't have the energy to be angry, besides her mother was fuming enough for the both of them. But she was awake enough to feel hurt. They had a way to save her and Kotone had known for awhile. And here she thought the demoness had liked her.

"Kotone-sama…" she said in more of a pitiful voice than she wanted, "why… why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean…"

"Forgive me Kagome," pleaded the demon earnestly, "but if things did not go the way we wanted to… well it would not work. There is still a chance it won't work."

She shook her head, "_What_ won't work?"

Kotone glanced at both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "Well… a binding."

"A… binding?"

A quiet sound of Sesshoumaru sighing caught her attention, and Kagome looked at him in wide eyed confusion.

"A binding is a ritual to join two beings together."

She blushed, "Like... like a m-mating?" Her words were almost squeaked.

"No. A binding is nothing like a mating. A mating merely joins the bodies for a single lifetime, it requires nothing but some affection."

She shivered, "And… a binding?"

"A binding requires utter loyalty, pure devotion, and the irrefutable desire to become as one," His eyes were firm, his desire for her to understand what he was saying strong. "A binding joins the souls for _all_ of time."

-FI-

A.N. A clarifier: merely mating (AKA doing the dirty deed with) Kagome would NOT heal her. . Also, Sesshou didn't wait 500 years, the Shikon shard his mama gave him helped them through.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	111. Heavens Sword

Heavens Sword

"Why didn't you use Tenseiga on Noriko?"

Sesshoumaru looked down from his spot in the God Tree to see Kagome, back in her silly green and white uniform, looking up at him. He stared down for a moment, having a nice view down her ridiculous shirt, before her question sank in.

"She asked this Sesshoumaru not to."

Kagome frowned, "What? Why not? It would have saved her, right?"

Though regretting he was giving up his pleasant view, Sesshoumaru jumped down from his branch. "Noriko felt it was 'unnatural.' She hated the sword, and I would not go against her wishes."

The priestess thought on it a moment, before nodding and walking away. He frowned. There was a question she wasn't asking, one that she _should_.

"Why do you not inquire why this Sesshoumaru does not use it on yourself, Kagome?"

He was graced with the most comical, disbelieving look he'd ever seen. "_What_? No! That sword brings people back to life right? Then he would be _alive_ in my brain and then I'd _never_ get rid of him! Besides, what if he replaced me? Saitou in a _girls_ body? Are you nuts? The world would _end!_"

Sesshoumaru bit back a chuckle, "Clever girl."

-FI-

A.N. This chapter's a bit out of place… but whatever. So why wasn't Tenseiga used? Saitou is the only one dead here and the sword only heals the dead, not the dying (in _this_ story at least…) There is no body for Saitou to return to, therefore he may have displaced Kagome. Which is creepy… please don't make me think of it again. ::shudders at images::

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	112. Smile

Smile

She found him standing at the top of the many stairs leading to the shrine, taking in the city laid out before him. Since he came to the future Sesshoumaru had taken in his surrounding with something akin to a detached yet childish curiosity. Subtly examining the showers, surreptitiously eyeing the television, nothing escaped the daiyoukai's scrutiny. Everything was so _different_ from the past that she could hardly blame him. She herself had been overwhelmed by the past when she'd first gone through the well, and she'd _known_ what to expect.

Well, almost. Demons and quests? Not really in the text books.

Kagome blushed brightly when Sesshoumaru turned away from the cityscape to look at her briefly. He returned to the view almost immediately, as if he knew his stare would unnerve her.

Bolstering her confidence, she sidled up to his side, pointedly staring ahead. "Did Kotone-sama go home?"

"Yes, she felt she had done her part in bringing this Sesshoumaru here and placating your mother."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hn, _attempting_ to placate your mother." He acknowledged with a nod.

"Mama _is_ a force to be reckoned with when she's upset."

"Her child is dying, her reaction is reasonable."

Kagome hugged her arms about her middle at the reminder of her impending death, "Listen, Sesshoumaru, I think we need to talk."

"Agreed." The daiyoukai turned away from the city and presented his arm. Nervously she accepted the gesture, allowing him to lead her in a leisurely walk. They remained silent for some time; Kagome too anxious to actually ask the questions she'd had before. She'd gone over all the issues she'd thought about with Saitou, and yet some of her queries still hadn't been answered. Yet it seemed almost impossible _still_ to even ask the eldest son such personal things. As for Sesshoumaru, he was merely content to allow her the time to gather her thoughts, guiding her through the grounds of the shrine.

It wasn't too long before Kagome couldn't stand the tension. "I don't want to keep you from, Noriko-sama," she blurted.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, staring down with an almost confused expression. "Explain."

She fidgeted, plucking at the hem of her sleeve. "Well… a binding would anchor us together forever right?"

"Yes."

"Th-then if you met her in another life, you wouldn't be together and…" she sighed dismally, casting a teary gaze to the ground. "I don't want to be the reason you can't love her anymore."

Sesshoumaru stared at her defeated, pitiful form before looping her arm about his again, resuming their stroll. "You have put much thought into this, Kagome, given this Sesshoumaru much consideration and I am grateful for it."

"Well, it's a pretty big issue don't you-"

He continued like she hadn't even spoken, "But you have thought on it too much without all the information you require."

She frowned, "What?"

"This Sesshoumaru with always care for his first mate, that is something none, not even you, can take from me." He ghosted his fingers over the delicate hand on his arm, trying to find the right words to fully explain himself. "I would not have bound myself to Noriko."

Her head jerked up in surprise, "What? But you-"

"A binding requires an instinct, a _need_ to entwine oneself with another."

"'The irrefutable desire to become as one,'" Kagome quoted breathlessly. "You didn't have that with her?"

"It felt as if we were at the time, and the thought of binding never crossed this one's mind. Do not misunderstand, my love for her is strong still, but it is different than the love I feel for you."

Her breath caught in her throat at his admission, her cheeks coloring brightly, "What if… what if you meet her again? In another life?"

"Then she and this Sesshoumaru will meet again, nothing more."

She pulled away from him, annoyed, "See that's the whole thing! You love Noriko! You've only known me for a few months! And I am _not_ going to be bound with you just because you feel obligated to save my life-"

"I have already told you that I love you, Kagome, or did you not hear? And while there _is_ a feeling of some obligation, there is mostly the desire to keep you with me."

She made a sound of annoyance low in her throat, turning and distancing herself a few feet. Behind her, Sesshoumaru remained silent. Waiting for her. Again.

"What… what if you get annoyed with me?"

"Then this Sesshoumaru will bite his tongue. Your annoyances become amusing with a few days time."

Kagome sighed dismally, "What if you realize you really don't care as much about me as you think?"

The daiyoukai was silent, and for a moment she thought she'd caught him with her logic. He would say he saw her point, that all he was feeling was the product of the unusual circumstances they went through, that he wouldn't be bound with her, that he was sorry for filling her head with such fantasies. But when he spoke, is tone was absolute confidence. "Perhaps you did not consider: What if we are _already_ bound together? What if it had already been done in a previous life?"

She flushed brightly, glaring at him from the corner of her eye, "That's impossible! I think I would know if I was bound to someone."

"Why else would you be pulled back to the past but to find this Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know," she sighed dejectedly, looking to the ground, "I just… I just don't want you to hate me if you should see her again and you can't be with her."

A hand suddenly appeared in her vision and Sesshoumaru gently turned her with a knuckle under her chin. Her breath caught in her chest at the gentle smile on his face, heart fluttering like a leaf in the breeze. And when his lips touched hers in a velvet caress Kagome knew true breathlessness.

-FI-

A.N. Nervous again about this one… especially that last line. Ree isn't good with romance and generally anti-touchy-feely, so it's difficult. Please forgive any stilted, clumsy writing. For the record, Sesshoumaru isn't saying they were bound in a previous life; he's just presenting the possibility. FI was nominated AGAIN for a couple awards on Dokuga! You guys are AMAZING!

This is for Priestess Skye, as she asked for _two_ updates and I negotiated one long one. Also, special thanks to Velvet Sometimes for the prompts: What if and Smile

No updates Friday or next Monday. I'm vacationing with my sister before she goes to Kenya (Peace Corps, if you're interested). Compy isn't going with me.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it. Please don't get used to this length, the installment needed the emphasis.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	113. Wine

Wine

Not two days ago, all was right with her world. Her father was 'acting' the shrine head priest, her son was healthy and doing marvelously in school, and her daughter was fulfilling her destiny.

It seemed only the next moment that her daughter was dying, an age old demon having attached itself to her very being and sucking the life from her.

Higurashi Jun wiped away a tear, twirling a glass of sweet Italian wine in her fingers as she sat in the dark kitchen. She knew it wasn't the best habit to be continuing, after the death of her dear husband she'd come very near to depending on the drink. Her children were the only reason she'd kept away from abusing it. But now her daughter was dying, and her life depended on a demon, an _older_ demon, who offered to connect himself to her for all time. While it was kind of him, she didn't _know_ him, didn't know this male who basically asked for her 15 year old daughter forever.

"You are apprehensive."

Jun started, nearly spilling her wine all over herself. She took a deep breath to calm her erratic heart, casting a wary gaze to the tall white haired demon. "Very."

"It is understandable." He took a step forward, eyeing the wine in her hand, "how might I assuage this?"

She stared at him for a minute, considering his request. With a sigh she rose from her seat and retrieved another glass, pouring the youkai a full glass of wine and offering it to him. "Talk to me. Tell me about yourself, make me feel better about this whole thing."

Sesshoumaru took the glass readily, seeing the peace offering in it and joined her at the table. "What would you like to know?"

-FI-

A.N. Back with a sunburn and suntan! Momma Higurashi needed to have her time in the spotlight, after all, she _just_ learned her baby girl is dying. Plus, Ree loves a good sweet Italian wine. XD

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	114. Cure All

Cure All

"I'm not having sex with you when your dad's in my head."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the curious book he read, eyes wide and startled. Did Kagome just say…? Well, did she just propose…? From the stern look on her face and the clenched fists on her hips he deduced that: yes Kagome really did suggest he was going to have sex basically _in front_ of his father. He shook his head disbelievingly, "Good, because this Sesshoumaru will not have sex with _you_ while you have my sire in your head."

She blinked cutely, complete confusion on her face. "Isn't that what's going save me? Your dad said…"

Amusement and disbelief bloomed in him, only Kagome would believe such silliness, and only his father would attempt to convince an innocent girl that sex would _save her life_. "While I _am_ that good, sex is not what will cure you. This is a _binding_ not a mating. Sex is - unfortunately - not a cure all."

"… You are _definitely _your fathers son."

A low, rumbling chuckle rippled through him without his permission as he returned to his book. "Speaking of my father, would you care to know _exactly_ what he has been teaching you to say to this Sesshoumaru?"

-FI-

A.N. Sesshoumaru is such a tattle-tale. Next chapter? Kagome's reaction! XD

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	115. Caught

Caught

Horror. Utter, total, and _complete_ horror. There was no way Saitou could be _that_ devious… could he?

Could he?

…

Oh he really could.

"_Saitou!_" Kagome squealed aloud, completely scandalized.

'_Eh, yes Kagome-chan?_' Saitou said meekly in her head.

"You… you…" she sputtered, unable to get her words in out in her anger. "You… GAH… Noooo! You're horrible!"

'_Excuse me, young lady?'_ the late demon said indignantly, _'I'd like to think that was one of my more ingenious plans, thank you very much.'_

"Noooo!" She wailed, "You made me say dirty, dirty things! What if I'd said that in front of other people? What if Sesshoumaru _wasn't_ cool about it? He would have _maimed_ me! What in the world could have made you think this was a good idea?"

'_Well… well you see…'_

"No, no, _no_! Don't you get all speechless now! This is _bad_." She dropped face first into the couch, not willing to face the inuyoukai who was _certain_ to be subtly smirking his head off at her, "I'm never going to be able to show my face anywhere again! This is baaaaaad."

In her head, Saitou sighed dramatically, _'Pup, I shouldn't be the one you're yelling at.'_

"Oh? And who should I yell at? No one _made_ you make me say… those things."

'_Perhaps you should scold Sesshoumaru. _He's _the one who let you continue.'_

-FI-

A.N. And just as quickly the blame shifts to Sesshoumaru. Special thanks to Velvet Sometimes who helped edit this installment.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	116. Repeat

Repeat

'You're still in hot water, Saitou,' she thought blandly to the demon in her head. He grumped half-heartedly as she stared at his son from her position on the couch, on her belly with her feet slowly kicking the air.

She'd long since calmed down (if five minutes ago was a long time, that is), understanding that Saitou had the best intentions in mind. _Pervy_ intentions, but that was besides the point.

Instead she focused her attention on Sesshoumaru. The one who didn't tell her what she was saying to him. The one who should have been the _first_ to tell her what she was saying. Oh, she had some idea why, after all, Sesshoumaru was male and all males seemed inherently stupid when any female said anything _remotely_ sexual. It wasn't all that surprising. She would be, _of course_, questioning him about it later to get the exact _why_ later.

What _did_ surprise her, what startled her the most, was that little urge to _say it again_. How would Sesshoumaru act then, when he knew _she_ knew what she was saying?

Sesshoumaru looked up, as if he knew what she was thinking, and Kagome flushed a bright red, looking away. She hadn't even officially accepted his offer to bond yet and she was thinking like this? And yet…

'Hey, Saitou, I'll let you off the hook if you help me with something.'

-FI-

A.N. ::Dances to music::

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	117. Acceptance

Acceptance

She was nervous; he could smell the subtle scent on her skin despite her commendable attempts to look calm and collected. Yet it wasn't an anxious sort. He couldn't detect any fear or ire on her, but a sort of anticipatory giddiness. Obviously she was planning something, and he could only hope he was involved.

It wasn't until later in the day that Sesshoumaru found out what she had planned, and to his delight, he _was_ involved.

Just as the sun was setting, Kagome took him by the hand with a bashful smile and brought him outside to the Goshinbuko. There at the base of the tree, a small picnic for two was arranged.

And Kagome spoke to him. Not in the language she was used to, but in _his_ language.

'_You are an honorable and worthy demon,'_ she said, a hand on his chest, her neck just slightly bared.

Heart beating almost viciously against his chest, Sesshoumaru covered her hand with his own, answering her easily in his own tongue. _'Has a decision been made, spirited miko?'_

She smiled, bowing her head and resting Her forehead on his hand, _'I accept your suit._'

-FI-

A.N. This one killed me to write. .

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	118. Deadline

Deadline

"S-so what does a binding entail?" hedged Kagome as she approached a certain stoic lord sitting at the base of the Goshinbuko. "When do we, uh… do it?"

Instantly she regretted the words when she realized exactly _what_ she'd said. Really? She was going there?

Yet, though he _had_ to have heard it, Sesshoumaru didn't react but to look up at the moon. "Three days time."

"Three… three days?"

She tried to keep the fear from her voice, but he knew his sharp ears heard it. Golden eyes snapped to her face, studying her. Before too long those eyes narrowed, obviously having seen what she had this morning; a very pale face and tired eyes. "To overthrow the spirit of my father, this Sesshoumaru must be as strong as possible. The Western House receives their power from the waning moon, that period of time begins in three days."

Anxiety bloomed through her, and when he saw it on her face, Sesshoumaru rose and calmly pulled her into his arms. "You are strong. You _will_ survive."

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

The daiyoukai rubbed his jaw against her forehead, "Because this Sesshoumaru can bear no other course."

-FI-

A.N. Hey look! The world didn't end! I had this one finished and was going to post it an hour ago, but I needed the reminder that Sesshou is a stoic guy so I reworked the entire thing. .

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	119. Challenge

Challenge

"Shouldn't you check on Chiyoko and Satoru?" Mama Higurashi asked as she cuddled her own children on the couch. Sesshoumaru found them an endearing sight to see.

"I have," Sesshoumaru said easily as he examined the 'controller' for the boys, Souta's, 'game console.

"You… you've gone to see them?" Kagome asked skeptically, "but you've been here the entire time."

He gave her a sidelong glance, "This Sesshoumaru leaves for but an hour each night after you fall asleep."

The little priestess nodded, "That's good. How are they doing?"

"Well," he said as he pressed down a button and heard an oddly satisfying click, "They anxiously await your safe return."

Souta suddenly rose from the seat, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Do you want to play, Sesshoumaru-niisan?"

A perfect eyebrow rose, "Play?"

Kagome giggled from the couch, "Try it out, you might think its fun!"

He sniffed haughtily, "I think not."

"Just as well," Kagome said breezily, "Souta would have kicked your butt anyway."

A challenging gleam entered his eye, "Hn."

-FI-

A.N. Ree – turning stoic taiyoukai's into video game addicts since 1988.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	120. Graceful Defeat

Graceful Defeat

The boy was obviously a master of these 'video games,' for despite a quick lesson on how to play these games, what buttons to use on the controllers, Sesshoumaru had only won one game out of ten (a fluke, he was big enough to admit, Souta should NOT have gotten that close to the ledge). Not that he was too sore about it. This was the first time he'd been introduced to the contraption, Souta had obviously been training with it his entire life.

It was a lesson for Sesshoumaru, for the 'controller' would not do as he bid it if he pushed the buttons too quickly, so his demonic speed was out, and if he hit the buttons harder it didn't seem to make a difference. He was _pretty_ sure that melting the thing with his acids wouldn't melt Souta's chosen warrior. His own strengths were nullified. He had to depend on the lesser being who he'd chosen to represent himself in this 'game.'

Not that he was complaining. He had his own superior mind, and hundreds of years of strategic training and battle. Slowly but surely he was learning what combination of buttons could produce the desired effect, slowly learning the way he could be the best at this.

So he would accept defeat for now, it was a 'game' after all. And he would dominate when all was learned.

-FI-

A.N. I imagine that Sesshoumaru would actually LOVE video games, because it makes him think! *Imagines him playing Halo* Oh! So FI won two second place awards on Dokuga (thank you voters!) and todays my B-day! Yay! See you later!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from it, it's purely for enjoyment. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are short.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	121. Kiss

Kiss

When he was finally able to tear himself away from the 'gaming console,' Sesshoumaru found it late in the night and Kagome sleeping soundly on the couch. Instantly guilt shivered through the daiyoukai. He'd neglected his intended. There was no excuse for such treatment to her, no matter what interesting 'technology' this era had.

Dictated by his need to right this wrong, Sesshoumaru gathered the young woman in his arms. Reclining on the sofa, Kagome tucked against his chest he allowed himself the luxury of relaxing. The steady rhythm of her breathing soothed him, sooth the guilt and the instinct to be nearer to her.

It didn't escape him that this was the closest they'd ever been, as least, in contact. That she was unconscious wasn't lost on him either. The priestess seemed to have kept him a bit at a distance since he'd kissed her, and he was big enough to admit it worried him. Did he move too quickly? With her so weak as it was and the waning moon only days away scaring her was quite the opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Sh… Sesshoum'ru?"

He looked down to find dual colored eyes gazing up at him, "Sleep Kagome."

"Hmm," sighed she, "I don't wanna."

"No?"

"No," she rose up a little so she was face to face with him, a saucy, tired smile on her face, "I wanna do this instead."

Before he could ask exactly _what_ 'this' was, Kagome kissed him.

Despite some hesitancy and clumsiness, her kiss was exactly what he knew it would be. Breathtaking. _Especially_ when her tongue passed quickly along his bottom lip, a hand at his neck to pull him closer. Surprised but delighted with her boldness, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth for her, and met her tongue with his own. Running his along her teeth, across the roof of her mouth, he sought out every flavor she could possibly possess. And she matched him easily, her nerves fading as their breathing became more and more ragged, his hands slipping easily under the soft fabric of her top.

Just as quickly as she'd begun her play, Kagome pulled away, blinking down at him. Before he could question her wellbeing, she gave him another kiss, a quick, chaste touch of the lips and rested her head on his collarbone. It took him a full five minutes to realize she had _gone back to sleep_.

With a tortured, defeated sigh, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and allowed himself to be carried off to sleep.

But not before he heard Inuyasha chuckling. "High and dry, bastard, high and dry."

-FI-

A.N. Did I really just write that? -/- I did… This was supposed to be another short one as usual, but I couldn't get it out of my head, especially Inuyasha's taunting. XD

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. Nor do I profit from this. This is a set on interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are SHORT.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	122. Panic

Panic

The waning moon was brighter than usual, bathing the shrine in an unearthly glow. As ethereal and lovely as it was, Sesshoumaru only cast a passing glance to the orb as he made his way through the grounds. The shine it radiated mattered little to him on this night, only that it was in the proper phase. Kagome was weak as it enough as it was trying to stave off the constant pain his sire brought her, they couldn't wait any longer, not if they wanted to avoid any complications.

Sliding the door open, the demon lord settled his gaze on the young woman sitting on the lip of the Bone Eaters Well. "Are you prepared?"

Kagome looked up briefly before her tired, bloodshot eyes chased back to the dark depths below her feet. "That depends; are _you_ prepared?"

He knew what she was asking, and frankly Sesshoumaru was getting rather irritated by the questions. How many times and how many ways did he have to tell her that this was not 'obligation,' that though it _was_ a rather quick 'courting' he knew he would never regret this. Allowing her to die before he got the chance to truly know her, before he understood the entirety of his care for her was something he couldn't even _think_ to consider.

"This Sesshoumaru is prepared. You are the only one who holds back."

A smile flit over her lips, "Saitou said that too."

"Father is a wise demon," allowed he, beckoning shortly to her, "Come, we must be started."

"Ah," hesitated she with a humorless laugh, "I'm sorry, I can't get up."

A shiver of alarm caught him, "You cannot move?"

"I took a walk for the fresh air, but…" she shrugged self-depreciatingly, "My legs are tingling still."

Realization swept through him, and Sesshoumaru cursed his own idiocy. He'd thought to wait for the waning moon because it would strengthen him, as a child of the Western House this was when he would be his strongest. Yet _so was the Great Dog General_. Saitou would be at his strongest now as well. If this wasn't done _immediately_, Kagome was going to die, and almost certainly tonight.

Cursing loudly, startling the young priestess with his sudden rather uncharacteristic show of emotion, the demon lord scooped her up in his arms. Seating himself in a corner of the well house, Kagome sitting tensely in his lap, Sesshoumaru muttered an apology before slicing the flesh of her palm open. A squeak of pained surprise was her only reaction as he made the same cut in his own hand. Without preamble he grasped her hand firmly, wincing minutely at the little shocks of holy energy spilling under his skin.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned in a small voice, "aren't we supposed to be in a neutral place? So our energies don't hurt each other?"

"There is no time," said he as he closed his eyes and unleashed his youki to wrap around the frail woman. She shivered but said nothing, only allowing his aura to move over her in a caress. "You must relax," urged he, "should you fight this at all it may kill you."

"Oh that's a _perfect_ way to get me to relax, Sesshoumaru," chastised Kagome on a shaky breath.

The words were spoken in fear and apprehension, so Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the impertinence. Instead he entwined his aura into hers making the effort to soothe her anxiety while beginning the first steps of the binding; seeking out and eradicating his fathers soul.

-FI-

A.N. I was going to make it longer, but I got stuck. Velvy said this chapter was good as it was, so here you are!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. nor do I profit from this. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are SHORT.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	123. Letting Go

Letting Go

Time ticked away slowly enough to be obscene, it felt like centuries had gone by on the dirt floor of the wellhouse, yet perhaps only minutes had. In his arms, Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome weaken, fatigued by the presence of his father and the constant onslaught of his own youki. She rested limply against him, her head on his shoulder and breath slowly rushing over his neck. But for her strong grip on his hand Sesshoumaru would have feared the worst.

It was within the first hour that he found traces of an anomaly, a thin threat of darkened soul within her purely white one. His father. Immediately he followed the trail, shivering that the familiarity. This was something he hadn't felt in a century and still he was amazed at the strength of the late General.

He felt his sire guide him, urging him to the place he was anchored. It disturbed him to see that in the places they were connected, Kagome's soul had dulled its vibrant glow. Gently he tried to ease between them, being as subtle as he could in his attempt. Before he could do anything of worth, anything to help her, the entwined souls pulled away, the brighter of the two wrapping protectively about the other.

With a frown, Sesshoumaru tried again and was once more denied. It didn't take him much to realize exactly _what_ was happening.

"Kagome," he whispered, "Kagome you must let him go."

He heard his intended take in a shuddering breath, smelled the salt of her tears in the air. "I can't. I _can't_. I don't want him to leave. I love him."

"You must." He threaded his fingers through her hair, holding her tight against him. "It will hurt, yes, but you must let him go."

Quietly sobbing against him, Kagome made no move to do as he asked, neither physically or spiritually. Instead she trembled against him, her tears soaking into the silk of his clothes.

"Kagome-"

And then his father was free of her, his darkened soul out in the open. Sesshoumaru moved immediately, painstakingly extracting the deceased youkai soul. Saitou gave no fight, did not insist on staying with her, but passively allowed his son to send him back to the afterworld.

Almost three hours in and Sesshoumaru found himself successful, exhausted but successful. The deceased soul was freed from the young priestess sleeping against him. As he too slipped into unconsciousness, Sesshoumaru could swear he saw the form of his father before him, giving a single nod before fading away.

And the Great and Terrible Dog General, Saitou, was gone.

-FI-

A.N. I apologize for the long wait, however this chapter was very difficult. My sister just left for the Peace Corps, so 'you must let him go' had me going every time. Thank you to Velvet Sometimes for the assistance in this.

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. nor do I profit from this. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are SHORT.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	124. Recovery

Recovery

Upon waking sometime during the night, Sesshoumaru found himself lying in Kagome's bed with the said young woman sleeping next to him. His body ached all over, an unusual occurrence for him but one he understood. He'd used much of his energy, something he'd never really had to do before.

Rising to a seated position, the daiyoukai leaned against the wall and looked down to his bound partner. His eyes widened a bit when he saw a streak of silvery white in her hair and the faintest of crescent moons upon her forehead. Obviously influence from his own soul now twined with hers. Reaching out to thread his fingers through it, Sesshoumaru paused in shock eyes focusing on the streaks gracing his wrist. Well… he was going to have to get used to _that_.

A quiet, sweet grunt caught his attention, and Sesshoumaru found Kagome waking, rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

"How do you feel?" asked he, completely ignoring the roughness of his voice.

She blinked up at him, and idly he noted her right eye was still the golden color of his family. "Um… I'm… good?"

He ran his fingers over her cheek gently before tracing the moon on her forehead. "No headaches?"

She shook her head distractedly, a smile blooming on her lips as she caught sight of the stripes on his wrist. She giggled, "Pink? Why are your stripes _pink?_"

"You."

Kagome blinked, "Me?"

"Yes, just as my father changed you," explained he with a tap near her right eye, "You have changed this Sesshoumaru," he reached out and pulled the shock of white forward for her to see, "and this Sesshoumaru has affected you."

The priestess smiled beatifically, "You already did that Sesshoumaru, way before the bonding."

Affection surged through him in a wave stronger than he'd ever had, obviously another side-effect, and on a whim Sesshoumaru moved to hover over her, planting gentle kisses against her silky mouth. Kagome's smile softened as she fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him down against her. Driven by sensation, they touched and caressed, experienced each other in ways they'd never thought to. And when the sun finally showed itself the demon and the priestess knew each other completely.

-FI-

A.N. Now that's an awesome way to recover! XD This will probably be the closest thing to smut that you'll ever get from me. Not that I don't like smuts… but Ree can write smuts (obviously .) Thank you Velvet Sometimes for proofreading.

Heads up! I believe this to be the second to last chapter. TT^TT Though if I've left any questions, please do ask!

I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. nor do I profit from this. This is a set of interconnected 'oneshots' or 'drabbles.' The installments are SHORT.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	125. Complete

Complete

Three Years Later

"It is here?"

Kagome hummed distractedly, a frown of concentration on her face as she tried to hone in on the Shard she was feeling. It was a ritual – of sorts – that he'd become very accustomed to in the past few years he'd been bound to the young woman. Not one he truly enjoyed of course, at it took him away from his home more often than he cared for, however it was something he'd promised.

After Higurahi-san had found them the morning after their joining, she hadn't been the least bit happy. The youkai lord had endured hours of screaming and lectures, bore insults and scathing remarks which he would have killed a lesser being over – especially when he did not understand some of those remarks. Eventually he'd been forced to promise not to mate his bound partner, his newly made soul mate, until she was an adult in modern standards.

Kagome, being the wonderful woman she was, had tried to make the agreement easier for them both. In the end, her mother had agreed to her terms. They would merely have to find the rest of the Jewel Shards and Kagome would be deemed mature and responsible enough for a mating.

As irony would have it, Kagome's birthday had been celebrated six week before, and they seemed no nearer to finishing that cursed Gem than they had been when they'd begun.

"Papa?"

Sesshoumaru looked down to acknowledge Chiyoko, who was swaddled cutely in a pink dyed parka Kagome had found for her. Ever since the pup had managed to attain her human form, Kagome had treated her like her very own dress up doll. Sesshoumaru would have protested but for the fact that Chiyoko enjoyed the attention and that he knew it was done out of affection.

"When are we leaving Papa? It's _cold_ here. I want to go home."

Sesshoumaru blinked, taking in her pinkened nose. "Hn. It is unbecoming of a young lady of your station to whine. You will cease immediately."

His youngest pouted, covering her mouth and nose with gloved hands as she stared dismally after the preoccupied miko. With a sigh Sesshoumaru gave her head a gentle pat. "If all goes as planned we shall not be here an hour longer."

Chiyoko nodded curtly and he saw relief on her face. Fighting back a smile, he picked up the young pup, holding her close to warm her small body. Upon looking up to see what Kagome was doing, Sesshoumaru found her climbing a tall tree Satoru staring down at her from a branch. Concerned, he stepped forward, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Hanging on a branch, the priestess looked back, glancing around as if he were speaking to someone else before she looked to him. "Climbing?"

He had to force himself not to resort talking to her like a child, "And there is a reason for this?"

She gave a long-suffering sigh, "Really, Sesshoumaru. You should know this by now! I _always_ have a reason for the things I do."

Sesshoumaru wanted to say that her reasons were only _reasonable_ to her. "Why then are you climbing a tree?"

"It's fun?"

He fought back a growl, about to chastise her for such foolish behavior when he heard her giggle. "Chill out Sesshoumaru. The Jewel shard is somewhere up here."

He shared a look with Chiyoko as Kagome climbed higher and higher. Briefly, Sesshoumaru bemoaned the fact that she no longer wore those scandalously short 'skirts' and instead favored 'jeans.' Wondering if he would be able to convince her to wear them again, he watched as she pulled out a knife and began digging into the trunk of the tree. Tensing a bit, Sesshoumaru placed his daughter on the ground again, searching the boughs of the willow for any signs of movement. He had seen what the cursed jewel shards could do to inanimate objects, he was not fool enough to think this tree could not retaliate in some way to her stabbing it. If the damn thing even _thought_ to harm his intended, he would cut it down in an instant.

And yet only moments later, Kagome stopped digging into wood and plucked something out of the splinters. Pulling the nearly complete Shikon from out of her pockets, the young woman cupped her hands securely around it and the shard, closing her eyes. A wave of purifying energy crashed over him, a soothing, yet tingling feel to it and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but savor the feeling.

Only moments later and the sensation faded and suddenly Sesshoumaru had to move quickly, catching the daredevil miko as she flung herself out of the tree. As he glared down at her, Kagome only smiled and presented to him the shard. Resisting the urge to drop her on her back end, he plucked the shard from her fingers. Well at least this one didn't come with a taijiya or monk or foxling.

"Sesshoumaru did you hear me?"

The demon tore his gaze away from the accursed shard to his strangely smug intended, "Hn?"

She smiled winningly, sweetly, "I _said_ it's the last shard."

With that she slipped out of his arms, leaving him shell-shocked and still trying to grasp the meaning. "Satoru-chan! Chiyoko-chan! I'll race you home!" he heard her call out.

Eventually the meaning sank in and Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, tucking the shard of gem into his sleeve and turned to follow his small family. He watched as Kagome chased his pups, marveling at the love she literally exuded, wondering how he could have been lucky enough to find her. How his _father_ could have found her for him.

And once more, for perhaps the hundred thousandth time in three years, Sesshoumaru silently thanked his father. For without Saitou's influence he would never have such completeness.

-FI-

A.N. This is it! What had only been intended to be a quick little story turned out to be 125 chapters (short ones I grant you, but I'd NEVER thought it would even be that long). I want to thank everyone for their support and encouragement, I couldn't have done any of this without you guys.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
